Agents of the World
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: A sequal to WAR IN MEGAVILLE Matthew is accus Military weapon he is on the run from the Transformers, Powerpuff Girls, and the US military. Not only does he find betrayal at the orginaziation he works for but he also loses the thing he care for in his lif


Agents of the World

By: Matthew Moore

**Prologue**

In _War in Megaville _I created two characters for the story; Matthew and Sarah. Their purpose was to show that in this galactic war that the government was taking action but the agency they worked for (SCA) was not explained and why they are working together had also not been reviled. This is to explain all that and what is the next move. Although the others will not play a big role this is mainly about Matthew and his survival against everyone around the world.

The SCA is a project started by the United Nations in hope to make world peace between the nations around the world. The plan was to have every nation in the world have one of their children to have the best of that nation's training and serve them. Originally it was two but not very many nations could come up with two kids that could survive the best in the nation's training. The agents were not to work for that country's military personal under any circumstances but work for the SCA agents Coms that tell and supply the agents. Although, not all the countries agreed with project and some even fought to prevent this project from starting. Although multi verity of countries funded this project and almost every country has an SCA agent. As for the agents being young they thought that as teenagers they would get along better. The project has shown mixed success. But then the idea of having everyone equal as in military power. Not all countries agreed with this. Although, this did not stop the SCA agent representing the United Nations. The Agency was run by him and high ranking countries were in charge.

RANK

United Nations

Japan

United States

Australia

Canada

**Chapter 1** Nation too strong

Four months after General Grievous's and Sunstorm's invasion of Earth. The SCA saw what America was capable of and this was not good news for them. Japan, Canada, Australia, and the United Nation SCA agents were there in the main headquarters of the SCA with an important meeting. "So was the meeting about mate?" Australia asked. "The American SCA agent and his dangerous ability along with his country." The United Nations answered. "What about him he seems to be a good agent and he's reliable when we need help." The Canadian SCA agent said. "Indeed, he too good of an agent and I am tiered of seeing America as a superpower. The American SCA agent is good and he is reliable on all the countries but America is too strong I need to get every country equal." United Nation agent said sitting down at the table with them. "Excuse me but what we talking about…killing him or?" Japan asked. "I know it seems wrong but I know the American SCA agent will fight to either stay as an agent or just to survive but I can't worry about him keeping America as powerful as it is." He answered. "But what is to happen to America then after he is gone?" Canada asked. "America will make a new agent representing them." He answered. "But why? If he is a good and reliable agent then why are we going to kill him?" Japan asked. "Because he is too good and with that kind of power in his head he may take advantage of it. Besides you know that I am to be the most powerful agent above all and America is too close to that so we need to weaken it." He answered. She just sat back knowing this was wrong. "Sorry mate but America has treated me and my country nicely so you are going to do it without me." Australia said to them. "You agents weren't part of the plan I am just telling the higher ranking agents to you about future changes." United Nations agent said to them. "So who is taking the position of third in command of the SCA?" Canada asked. "Australia will take his position then Canada will take Australia's position and then the United Kingdom will take Australia's old position." He answered. "So then what is your plan?" Japan asked in a tone. "I need him to not know that the SCA is behind this so I need his own country to turn on him along with all the other heroes in that country." He responded. "You want the American superheroes, America's police force, and America's military after him." Canada asked. "Indeed, he has the skill to beat almost every SCA agent on a one on two fight but with this I can weaken America a little more this way so it will be more equal to the other countries." He explained. "How do you plan on doing that?" Australia asked. The United Nations SCA agent just got up and said "That is classified. This meeting is over." All of them left except him. He sat back in the chair and said to himself "America… a former superpower."

**Chapter 2** A normal day

Matthew was in the hanger modifying his laser gun. One of his hobbies was modifying weapons especially his laser gun. He had modified it to shoot nitrogen lasers, more powerful lasers, and plasma. Although now he is trying to put a flamethrower attribute on it. "Aw for peat sake can this gun have anymore attributes." Matthew said in frustration. "You should be happy you so many on now." Sarah said behind him. "Yeah, I suppose." Matthew said as he turned around in his chair. "Can't you modify other weapons instead?" Sarah asked leaning against the wall. "I guess but you know that is not what I want. I want an all around weapon that can aid me all the way." Matthew said turning back around and continuing to modify the gun. "When will you need a flamethrower or nitrogen lasers?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "Well you never know I mean good to be prepared right?" Matthew said putting in a part of the gun. "Don't do other things besides modifying weapons?" Sarah asked. "Well yes but since you came along my loner freedom has ended." Matthew said putting the gun back together. "Hey!" Sarah said getting off the wall. "What I'm not going to lie." Matthew said taking the gun and aimed at the end of the hanger and fired. The 9mm laser gun had a small can on the side and stray the spark of flame and blew no fire out. "Man, this is stupid!" Matthew said taking the gun apart. "So before I came to work with you what did you do?" Sarah asked in a tone. "Usually I would train all day, modify my jet, target practice, build other weapons, play online games, and check up on what is going in the good ol' US of A." Matthew answered taking the gun and put the gun back in his sock and turned to Sarah. "Why did you stop doing these things when I came along?" Sarah asked. "Well, really I was staying out of your way so you could do what you usually did. It's an American thing for respect." Matthew answered getting out of the chair. "In France we usually make the people who visit do what we want but try to make the person as comfortable as possible." Sarah responded. "Yeah, well you know." Matthew said stopping. "Know what?" Sarah asked. Matthew then took out a silver stick and saw the green lightsaber ignite. Sarah smiled and took her blue lightsaber and ignited it. Matthew turned and Sarah blocked the saber. He jumped back and waited to attack. Sarah ran to him and they both engaged into combat with the two sabers. They both have different fighting styles. Sarah's was more fencing and other arts as Matthew's are more of the special ops training and other arts. As they continued to train the computer went off. They both instantly deactivated their lightsabers. Because if the Coms knew that they had such a weapon the SCA would ask a lot of questions and they would be taken away a given to the United Nation SCA agent. The French Com was on the monitor. "Sarah you are to return to France because we need you for a while." He said on the monitor. Sarah was delighted to hear the news as Matthew was too because he could be alone again for awhile. The French Com logged out immediately. Sarah grabbed a few things and went to her jet to leave. "It will be good to be home in France again." Sarah said. "I suppose and I guess I will be going solo again." Matthew said. Sarah loaded her jet and Matthew lifted the hanger from underground. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Matthew said as she was getting on her jet. She simply waved as the cockpit closed. She then flew out of the hanger. He just watched her jet fly away and then closed the hanger door and put the base underground. He sat at the computer to see what was on the news. There was a report about some American protesters. He turned it off immediately, then laid back in his chair and soon fell asleep.

**Chapter 3** Protest that shocked the world

The protest in front of the Peach Creek court house continued being aired on every television station showed this violent protest. The people carried signs saying "Judicial System is corrupt!" and other anti America signs. The protest is about how America was run and freedoms being taken away and so on. Some people were trying to break through the police and even got pasted some external security. This continued and nothing seemed to work stop them from entering the court house. Then as the news crew got there, a large blue ion beam came from the sky. The beam wiped out all the people in front of the court house. It was obliterating the people there and cars. This was a deadly way in action.

The Powerpuff Girls turned on the television and saw the Ion weapon fire. They recognized the weapon's power immediately. It was the Particle Cannon that Matthew used during the second invasion on Megaville. "I knew that agent couldn't be trusted look at what he did." Buttercup yelled at screen. Bubbles just gasped at see this destruction. Blossom's eyes widened see this. "Girls, were going to see Matthew and his partner and we are-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup saying "Going to have a serious butt kicking for this disaster!" She then flew out the door and Bubbles followed Blossom stayed for a moment longer still in shock of this. She didn't that anyone was capable of this kind of destruction. "Come on Blossom we are going to end this!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom snapped out of it and flew with them to Matthew facility.

Starscream was out on patrol that day doing a surveillance of the city of Peach Creek. There was an auction for an oil deal or something and Starscream was to look out for Decepticons for that time period. As he saw a protest of some sort he transformed into the air. He wasn't sure if it would be right for him to intervene with it. When decided to go and do something about it a large blue Ion beam came from the sky taking out all the humans protesting. "Starscream, come in what is going on there?" Red Alert said calling on Starscream's intercom. "A large ion weapon was fired from the sky and-" Starscream stopped as he realized what the weapon was. It was the weapon used in the Invasion of Megaville by the American human. "And what?" Red Alert asked on the intercom. He turned off the intercom and said to himself. "I never understood why humans that are not at war are always fighting but this is not to be accepted!" Starscream yelled transforming and started to Megaville to get rid of the two agents.

**Chapter 4** False Accusation

Matthew was still sleeping on the chair till he heard crashing sound. Matthew got up out of the chair and took out his laser gun. The alarm went off and as Matthew saw looked on his computer for the intruder he was punched across the room by Buttercup. Matthew rubbed his head and looked up and saw her and said "What the- What was that for and what are you doing here?" Blossom and Bubbles flew next to her. "You killed nearly a hundred people." Bubbles said to him. "You're going to the authorities with us!" Blossom yelled. "Say what now?" Matthew said getting up. "Don't act stupid us! You used your Particle Cannon on the American protesters!" Buttercup yelled. "What are talking about? I have only used Particle Cannon once at that was at the second invasion of Megaville!" Matthew yelled backing away. "How can you deny killing nearly a hundred people!" Blossom yelled back. "The only person I have ever killed was General Grievous back during the war!" Matthew yelled. "Enough of your lies!" Buttercup yelled and rushed him. She punched him hard. Matthew was sitting back and was beyond controlling himself and yelled "That's it! I don't want to do this but I will defend myself!" As Buttercup rushed him again Matthew got up and laid low and ignited his lightsaber then used his Pulse power to his speed and with out Buttercup noticing that he had moved she had a long cut on the outside of her arm. Buttercup screamed as she grabbed her arm from the long burn from the lightsaber. Bubbles went to her and Blossom stayed looking at Matthew as he got up readying his lightsaber. "What do have to gain this?" Blossom asked. "Gain? What are you talking about?! I have never activated the Particle Cannon!" Matthew yelled. "Then where is Sarah!?" Blossom demanded. "She doesn't have access over the Particle Cannon and she's not here! Now will you leave me alone!?" Blossom didn't believe him and rushed him. Matthew jumped over her activated the lift for the hanger. He took out a remote and opened the cockpit of his jet. As he was about to jump in the jet Bubbles flew in front of him and punched back down to the ground. He got up and aimed his laser gun at her then Buttercup shot her laser eyes at his laser gun making him drop it. "Your surrounded give up and maybe you won't really get hurt." Blossom said behind him. Matthew was breathing hard not really sure what to do. He had the best American training but he wasn't trained to take on three super powered little girls. Then he got an idea that seemed to be the only thing he could do now. The three of them closed in on him. As they did Matthew used his pulse power to his feet and jumped at amazing speed and height. As he was in the air Bubbles and Blossom flew into the air they closed in on him. Matthew then pointed his lightsaber dangerously close to Blossom's face and took out another gun on him pointed at Bubbles. They let him go and he landed in the cockpit of the jet. He deactivated his lightsaber and was about to take off. As he opened the hanger door he saw something that made him think he was going to die now. "Starscream?" Matthew said as he was about to take off. "You cold blooded murderer!" Starscream yelled at about to fire his machine guns. "Okay I am going to be on the run for awhile." Matthew said to himself sighing. Matthew then fired his lasers at Starscream making him fall over. He then put the jet into full speed and flew out of the hanger over Starscream. The impact from the jet engines blew the powerpuffs away. Starscream got up, activated his shoulder cannons and fired twice but missed both times. "Get back here!" Starscream yelled transformed and flew after him. "Aw, God what did I do to deserve this." Matthew said to himself seeing that Starscream was behind him. Starscream was firing his machine guns at him as he was trying to avoid being hit. "Starscream, why are you trying to kill me?! What did I do?" Matthew yelled into the intercom. "You killed nearly a hundred of the people you are supposed to protect with your own super weapon!" Starscream yelled reactivating his laser cannons. Matthew looked back to see him activating his laser cannons and said in a worried voice "Oh God help me." Matthew started dodge around the two laser cannons constantly firing at him. Then Matthew thought of something that was probably going to hurt him if he didn't do it right. But it was the only way getting Starscream off his back and without seriously harming him. Matthew dove his jet down as Starscream followed him. "Okay, closer…closer…Got it!" Matthew said as he neared the ground and fired his missals. The impact hit him hard as making himself lose control. But the impact hit Starscream off his course. Matthew almost instantly got control of the jet again. But Starscream was still out of control he transformed and fired his shoulder cannons and hit him. "Aw give me a break!" Matthew yelled trying to regain control of the jet. He was going to crash he had to get out. "Hope the SCA can afford another jet for me." Matthew said ejecting out. He got out without a parachute but was close to the ground so it wasn't bad. He saw that he better get moving after he saw his jet. He started to run to the city of Megaville and hid in a small ally way. "Okay, so what the heck is happening to me!" Matthew said to himself breathing hard. Then he heard a television playing outside a store through a window. He walked close to the store to hear it as he saw a special report. "At Peach Creek court house today, during a large protest, a powerful energy beam came down from the sky and killed everyone at the protest. We have video footage of when this incident occurred." The female reporter said on the television. The television showed a report talking about the protest and then a large blue energy beam came down behind him and killed the protesters outside the court house. Matthew backed away in shock. It was the Particle Cannon that was fired behind them but who could control it besides him? It couldn't be by him the Particle Cannon didn't uplink for him to use and the Com never activated it for him to use. He had to get help from someone but from whom? The only people besides Sarah and the other SCA agents Matthew's only people he could rely on were the people that just tried to kill him. He backed in the ally and started think 'okay now I have a transformer, three super powered humans and- Wait.' Matthew then said to himself. "Dexter! He's the only one who hasn't tried to kill me." It was his only chance to getting his name cleared. He tried his best to blend in with the city to avoid getting killed. Walked through the suburban part of the city to be he would hope to find Dexter.

**Chapter 5** Convincing Evidence

Matthew was still walking in the suburban part of Megaville and had no leads into knowing where Dexter lived. He saw no signs of anything leading to him. He couldn't just go up to a door and ask where Dexter lived it would get him nowhere fast. Then he heard a something in the sky and looked up. "Oh no." Matthew said to himself hiding in a bush noticing that the powerpuffs were in the air. He watched them land at a house that he was next. He knew the PPGs and Dexter were friends and even worked along side each other so it could be possible that this was his house. Unfortunately he could only find out in one way and that was to get inside. He first looked through the windows to see were they would be. He eventually saw them in the house and saw Dexter with them. He used the windows to tract them and saw them get in a laboratory behind a bookcase in his room. "Cool, I guess he really is scientist." He said to himself. He was able to open the window without anyone hearing. Although he did find strange that the window was unlocked. He entered Dexter's room and was unsure how he was going to do this. He could enter the lab through the bookcase but something might go off and if that wasn't the case he would risk be seen and him going down by the powerpuffs. Well after a long time thinking he realized that he was just wasting time and he had to get in. He eventually took the risk and took the book to open the door. The door opened and he used his pulse power to his speed and went behind a large machine. He looked around and saw no one. "Okay, I am in the clear, now to find Dex." He whispered looked around and running behind other machines. As he was doing this he heard "Next time I see him I am cut him in half with his own lightsaber." He took a quick glance and saw them together. Buttercup was sitting down on white chair with a long machine blowing white powder instantly healing the long slash on her arm. He was going to try to explain to all of them but after what has happened, he though he better wait. "Buttercup, were not going to kill him, were not going to reduce ourselves to his level." Blossom said to her as she was getting up after the machine finished. "So where is the other government agent?" Dexter asked taking his sitting at a computer. "She wasn't there when we got there." Blossom answered. "Hmmm, does anyone else know that he has access to such a weapon?" Dexter asked. "I don't think so." Bubbles answered walking next to her sisters. "No, wait Star was there and he tried to stop him so he must now." Buttercup exclaimed. "The robot back in the galactic war?" Bubbles asked. "If Starscream knows then the Autobots probably know." Dexter said standing up. Matthew just sat back and thought great now I have an army of Transformers against me "Do you know where he is?" Dexter asked. "We located where Starscream shot him down but he must have escaped." Blossom answered. She then thought that they were wasting too much time talking and said "Were wasting time Bubbles look on the outskirts of the city, Buttercup look back at Matthew's facility. I am going to search around the city." Blossom ordered. "I will look for him with my navigation computer." Dexter said. "Okay let's go!" Blossom ordered as the three of them flew out. "Okay I maybe be losing my life here but I am out of options." Matthew whispered. Dexter was on his computer typing something on it. "Yo Dex" Matthew said standing up and walking toward him. "You!" Dexter yelled turning around in his chair taking out a laser gun. "Whoa Dex, hear me out! Please don't let me have to hurt you." Matthew said grabbing his lightsaber and putting one hand up. "Why should I listen to you? You killed-" Dexter was cut off by Matthew saying putting his hand down "Will you hear me out?! Damn everyone would be dead if everyone jumped to conclusions!" There was a moment of silents then Matthew dropped his lightsaber and his extra gun in hope to get his favor. Dexter kept his gun raised and asked "What are you doing here?" "Dex listen, I didn't activate the Particle Cannon I swear. I don't know who activated it but it wasn't me or Sarah. I came to you to see if you can prove that." Matthew explained. Dexter remained silent and kept the gun raised. "Dex, think about it, if I really didn't do it and I am dead then thousands of more lives could be at stake because you didn't find the person who really has control over the ion weapon." Matthew explained. Dexter lowered his gun and said "I'll look on my computer to see if there is any other activation device for the Particle Cannon and see if it was an other one besides the one you have at your facility and if there is I will believe you. Till then you are staying here." He then pressed a button that locked all exits to his lab. Matthew left his weapons on the ground and waited by the computer hoping that he had found his break in survival. Dexter continued on the computer looking at the Particle Cannon satellite and was see what was controlling it. This was Matthew's only hope in proving his innocents.

**Chapter 6** Once a team always a team…sort of

Buttercup tore out Matthew's facility from the inside. Looking in every room and destroyed just about everything in there. She melted computers, weapons, and papers and destroyed just about everything else. After about twenty minutes of totally destroying the facility she was convinced that Matthew or Sarah was not here. Then she heard something like a jet engines cooling. She flew to the hanger and saw Starscream land. "Star is that you?" she asked. Starscream kneeled and saw Buttercup. He recognized her immediately. "Yes, where are those sick agents!" he yelled demanding an answer. "I hopped you would, you shot him down." She pointed out. "So you know what he did don't you?" Starscream asked. "Yeah, it was all over the news and they showed that big Particle beam comes down kills those people but how do you know?" She asked in wonder. "I was there. I was doing patrol on an oil deal or something. Anyway, I saw a protest of something to do with America's judicial system or something. When I went to go do something about it a large blue energy beam came down. It was the same as the one used during Grievous's second invasion of Megaville." Starscream explained. "Well, don't check here for them I check this whole place out." Buttercup said flying out of the hanger. Starscream looked inside and saw what she did. He was pretty convinced that they weren't here. "Okay then I better alert the Autobots they can help find him before he takes out anymore people." Starscream said ready to leave. "Star wait!" Buttercup said flying to him. "What! We are wasting time talking." Starscream said in anger. "Star I don't think we need any other Transformers he still more than likely in Megaville." Buttercup explained. "Fine, we'll look for him around the city." Starscream said standing up. "Right you do air and I will do ground." Buttercup said ready to leave. They both flew back to Megaville. Starscream flew over the city in robot mode and scanned it. Buttercup flew low and looked through other places. Then Buttercup was stopped by Bubbles going in front of her. "Hey there you are. Where's Blossom? I haven't seen her anywhere for awhile." Bubbles said as they both landed on the ground. "I don't know I haven't seen her the entire time we have been patrolling. Let's get Star and find her." Buttercup said. The three of them searched the city and next made it to Dexter's home as a last place.

**Chapter 7** Proof

"Well I found the alternant activation key and that was the one used." Dexter said turning his chair. "Thank you God! Okay now to prove my innocents and find out who really activated the Particle Cannon." Matthew said getting off the wall. "So where was it really activated?" Matthew asked taking his weapons from the floor. "Somewhere in the Arctic." Dexter answered. "Wait that…no it couldn't be." Matthew said to himself. The arctic is where the SCA HQ is but he was sure it wasn't them. Now he didn't exactly trust the SCA or anyone else in the agency. Except for probably Sarah when it comes to trust. "Did you say something?" Dexter asked. "Uh… no continue." Matthew said walking toward him. Dexter turned back to him computer and showed a video representation of the Particle Cannon's satellite and the activation keys and said "The P C was activated in the Arctic. Because of the multiple radio frequencies my computer can't pin point the exact location." "Oh great! You know how many research stations and other Headquarters for other organizations there is in the Arctic?" Matthew said in frustration. "Nearly twenty five." Dexter said turning out of his chair. "Exactly! I am going to need some more information than that Dex!" Matthew said leaning against one of his machines. "I did all I can Matthew. Now we need to prove it to everyone else so then you can truly be off the hook." Dexter explained. Matthew sighed and said "Indeed" Dexter pressed a button and a loud click went off. He unlocked the lab. "So what do I do? Wait till the Powerpuffs get back or something?" Matthew asked. "I guess so." Dexter said leaning on another machine facing him.

"So, thou has created this laboratory, did thee not?" Matthew asked in a fluent English accent. "Yes… along time ago." Dexter said lowering his head. Matthew realized he had hit a sensitive point to Dexter but not sure what. "When?" Matthew asked. "When I was very young okay!" Dexter yelled getting angry. "Whoa! Dex did something happened when you made it or?" Matthew asked trying to figure it out. "Something happened to someone I was close to. It…it…" Dexter said lowering his voice then stopped. He then thought that if he told him something about him that hurts him it may give him an answer and hopefully get him somewhere. "You know I feel the same way with the facility I work in." Matthew said. Dexter raised his head listening. "When I was about four, my parents were killed working for different government agencies. That is why I act the way I do sometimes." Matthew said to him. Dexter was able to tell that he was telling the truth and could tell that he knew what he was going through. "My sister DeeDee. She used to come in my lab always destroying my inventions and things. It was annoying and aggravating but I got used to it. Then my arch rival Mandark killed her with one of his robots." Dexter explained putting his head back down. "Yeah, my mother was a CIA agent and was killed by different agents from other countries. As for my father; was a founder of the SCA project and he was killed by Italy's SCA agent. But you got to move on though." Matthew said also putting his head down. Then after a moment of silences they heard the door open and close. Matthew jumped behind a machine and saw Blossom enter the lab.

"Dexter you find anything on where he is?" Blossom asked walking next to him. "No but I did find something else." Dexter said walking toward his computer with Blossom following him. He showed the computer to her and said "According to my calculations Matthew wasn't the one who activated the Particle Cannon." Blossom was somewhat shocked by this. She was about to imprison the wrong person. "But if Matthew didn't activate the Particle Cannon then who did?" Blossom asked. "Good Question! After someone is being chased by three super powered girls and a giant transformable robot someone ought to ask that question!" Matthew yelled walking toward them. "Matthew! What you doing here?" Blossom demanded. "I came to Dexter in order to find out who framed me so I would be dead…and to prove my innocents." Matthew explained calming down. "So then who is it?" Blossom asked. "I am not sure but we know that it was activated somewhere in the Arctic." Dexter explained turning around in his seat. "So we have to go to the Arctic." Blossom exclaimed. "Right Blossom, we'll just head on over to the Arctic with no exact location of where we are going and we will- NO!" Matthew said sarcastically. "Unfortunately he is right; I can't know the exact location of the activation because of all the research stations and all." Dexter explained. "Okay, so you mean to tell me that Matthew isn't the one who activated the Particle Cannon and we don't know where the real person is." Blossom asked in anger. Matthew then lay back against one Dexter's machines sighed and said "Indeed. And that gets me nowhere except for me proofing that I didn't do it." Blossom was confused and was unsure of what to do next. Dexter just in his chair watching his computer and was also at a quandary. Matthew was in a state of confusion. He wasn't the most liked SCA agent do to the fact that he actually loves America unlike other SCA agents. It was common for SCA agents worked along side each other even if it was for the wrong cause. But that wouldn't explain how they had access to America's secret super weapon and frame him. Then it seemed obvious and he didn't to believe it but it was the only thing that made sense. "Man, I am stupid! It's the freaking SCA! They are the only one possible to have access to America's super weapon and just about every other country's super weapon!" Matthew said in anger getting off the machine and walking toward the computer Dexter was working on. "Uh.. Matt-whoa" Dexter said after Matthew pushed him off the chair. Matthew continued to type on the keyboard and was able to pin point the location of SCA. "Alright, The SCA headquarters is located near the middle of the artic so that means they have-" Matthew was cut off by Dexter saying while getting up "They will have equal control of all the countries super weapons and be transparent." Blossom was confused by all this and was not sure what they were saying "Transparent?" she said in a wondering voice. "Meaning that they can't be found by radar, sonar, or any other surveying equipment…but how? I don't see how they are transparent?" Matthew explained and asked. "Because of the high frequent radio signals and the cold actually gives them an upper hand on things." Dexter explained to them. "So in other words we don't know where to go." Blossom said sarcastically. "Actually yes I do because I am one of the higher ranking SCA agents. I have third in command of all projects and authority meaning that I have been there before and I know how to get there." Matthew explained. "So what are we doing here wasting our time?! We have to get there!" Blossom yelled flying into the air. "Blossom! If you recall you were trying to lock me up and or kill me! If your sisters and Starscream saw you guys were helping me they would be not only after me but you guys as well! The last thing I need to be accused of is getting you guys in harms way." Matthew said getting off the computer and walking toward them. "I say we get them all back here before they-" Dexter was cut off by an explosion at one end of the lab. Blossom flew to site with Dexter running with his laser gun. Matthew ran to the explosion occurred and ignited his lightsaber. When they got there they all stop to see a US military battle tank with ten foot soldiers. They all aimed there M-16s and the tank aimed it's M-60 on the top at them. "American SCA. We have orders to execute you on site for unauthorized activation and misuse of America's super weapon." A man said on the PA on the tank. "But we have evidence to prov-" Blossom was cut off by the man on the PA saying "You two are also to be executed for working with him if you do not cooperate. Now surrender and you will live." The three of them stayed still unsure of what to do next.

**Chapter 8** Proof means nothing!

"Lower your weapons and don't act hostel. You will live if you cooperate with us." The man on the PA said to them as the foot soldiers walked closer to them.

Matthew wasn't sure what to do. He swore not only to everyone he cared for but to God that he would protect the American people, including the military personal. It didn't seem right to him but if he did do what they wanted it could cost more lives and he would go down for something he didn't even do.

"I am not going down for something I didn't do!" Matthew yelled. He ran as fast as he could and cut two of the soldiers M-16s. Blossom flew into the air fired her laser eyes at the tank's M-60. Dexter activated his labs security. Three hovering red robots came and turrets fame from the walls and they all fired. The all the army men fired at the three hovering robots. And the tank aimed it cannon on at Blossom while see was firing her laser eyes at the army men guns. "Blossom! Get out of the way!" Matthew yelled after cut an army's man's gun in half and looked at the tank. She noticed the tank flew out of the way as it fired. He missed and hit the computer that Dexter was working that proved Matthew's innocents. "That's it! Now I am ticked!" Matthew yelled as he jumped into the air and on top of the tank. He used his lightsaber to cut through the tank's armor. He kicked the large square metal piece inside grabbed the man in the tank by the neck. As that was happening all the soldiers ran out the way they came.

"Alright, US tank gunner how did you find me?!" Matthew yelled. The tank gunner was full of fear of how he won this little charade that they just had. "The American military was ordered by a man that called himself 'Com'." Matthew threw the gunner out the way they came in. The gunner just ran way from them.

"Now we have the US military on us?!" Blossom yelled. "Yeah…it seems so. But at least I know for sure that the SCA is behind this." Matthew said deactivating his lightsaber. "My lab, my computer, my…Ah!" Dexter yelled banging his fist into the ground. "Yeah we're better off getting out of here." Matthew said walking toward them. Blossom landed and got Dexter to stop beating the ground. "Who's Com?" Blossom asked as Dexter got. "The Com or Coms are the commanders and suppliers of the SCA agent or agents. They also have high position depending on the country they are assigned to military in case the agent my need them." Matthew explained.

"But yeah I say we get going because the military is now after us and we need to stop the SCA." Matthew said climbing on the tank. "How are we going to get past the military without drawing attention?" Dexter asked as he was walking toward the tank with Blossom next to him. "With this tank." Matthew said trying to get it to start. "You're kidding right?" Dexter asked sarcastically. "Not really, let's get going." Matthew said quickly.

Dexter and Blossom climbed inside the tank and were amazed that they all fit inside. "Do you know how to drive this thing?" Blossom asked trying to get comfortable. "Well I know how drive a car and a jet I don't see why they wouldn't make a tank any harder." Matthew said trying to make room for them. "Are you sure this going to work?" Dexter asked stuck in a corner of the small tank. "Well if we get no calls or stopped by any military personal we should be in the clear." Matthew explained getting the tank to start. "Where are we going to go?" Blossom asked stuck in another corner of tank. "We go to the local army base not too far from here and-" Matthew was cut off by Dexter saying "Are you trying to get us killed!" "Look it's the only place we can go in this thing without drawing attention. And besides we need an aircraft and that is what we are going to get." Matthew said struggling to get the tank to work. "Is that it! I have aircrafts we could use!" Dexter yelled struggling to get out. Blossom grew angry with being stuck and punched through tank on the side she was on. Matthew just chuckled as he saw Dexter climbed out of the hole she made. He then jumped out of the tank. And as he did they all saw something that could be the end of them or the beginning of a good start.

**Chapter 9** Convincing but believable

The three of them saw three intruders that they recognized immediately. It was Bubbles, Buttercup and Starscream all next to each other facing them.

"Good job leader girl. Its time for me to show him justice for what he had done" Buttercup said walking toward them. Matthew backed away knowing that they wouldn't believe him.

"Buttercup, wait he wasn't the one who activated the weapon." Blossom said in his defense. "What are you talking about?! He is the only one around here who has access to the Particle Cannon." Starscream said walking toward them.

"I was able to pin point the activation of P C and it shows that he didn't activate it." Dexter explained. "Shut up four eyes I know what that weapon was and that is enough of an explanation for me!" Buttercup said walking closer. "Then where was it activated?" Bubbles asked walking toward them.

"Somewhere in the Arctic according to my computer" Dexter explained. "What is the exact location?!" Starscream demanded walking with the two of them. "Somewhere in the middle of the Arctic okay! And if thee flow me I can show you." Matthew said trying to explain to them. "And why should we listen to you?! You said yourself that you were the only one who had access to Particle Cannon!" Buttercup yelled as she stopped. "Blossom, Dexter, why are you helping him?" Bubbles asked walking next to Buttercup. "Because we had evidence to prove that he didn't do but for the people he worked for." Blossom explained. "You see! Don't you see Blossom if it was the agency he works for then it must have been him it the only explanation for that." Buttercup said trying to reason with her.

"Look! The SCA is a United Nations project! All they want to do is-" Matthew was cut off by Buttercup saying "What the United Nations is turning on us! Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Enough of this! I don't know why you two turned on us but I have heard enough of this!" Starscream yelled. He then activated his shoulder laser cannons and aimed them at them.

"Starscream wait! Come on let me explain!" Matthew said backing away move almost sure he we going to fire at them. "Explain this!" Starscream's laser cannons began to charge.

"Starscream! Wait! Our sister is there." Bubbles said pushing Starscream stopping him from firing.

Blossom then though of what Buttercup told her. This was the agency he worked for. But that wouldn't explain why they would use it on American protesters. It would make more sense if Matthew himself used it because he is a strong and proud American. "Please you three just look at the evidence we have then make your decision." She pleaded.

Dexter looked at Blossom and was able to tell that she had forgotten what happened earlier. "Uh… Blossom uh… we have no evidence since the tank destroyed my computer and well." He explained getting the facts straight. "Oh…than how are we going to find them now!?" Blossom yelled.

"Ah God help him." Matthew said still on top of the tank. He realized that if he just stood there and tried to explain he would be dead.

"Enough! Weather you two refuse to move is your problem because I am firing!" Starscream yelled. He grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup to prevent them from stopping him. "Hey let go!" Buttercup said struggling trying to get out of Starscream's grip on her. "Ahhh, Starscream let go!" Bubbles screamed also struggling to be let free.

Matthew realized that it was now giving's up and dies, run away for the rest of his life, or fight back. He knew what he had to do now. He did a back flip and jump inside the tank and his foot landed on the fire button.

The tank fired the large barrel and hit Starscream in the torso. The blast blew him to the ground and he let go of Bubbles and Buttercup. Starscream's laser cannons fired in the air diagonally fired through the ceiling. The ceiling fell on Bubbles and Buttercup. Starscream then blacked out.

Matthew jumped out of the tank to see what had just happened. "What are you trying to do get them to stay against us?!" Dexter yelled as Matthew jumped out. "No…But when I see a red and silver giant robot about to fire laser cannons at us I think what I did was justified. Hey where's Blossom?" Matthew asked turning his head looking around.

Blossom was at the rubble trying to get her sisters free. She moved the metal parts and concrete from the ceiling. Just then a green burst of energy blew through the rubble. Blossom was blown away from the blast. Matthew and Dexter ran to Blossom. Dexter helped her up and Matthew stood in front of them with ready for hand to hand combat.

Buttercup was seen in the smoke as a silhouette with her hands in the air. Bubbles was still on her knees. Buttercup was breathing hard and rage was flowing though her eyes. "Alright you sick agent your going do-" Buttercup was interrupted by a helicopter being heard on the ceiling of lab.

The helicopter was getting louder as all of them looked up at the ceiling. They then heard "American SCA surrender yourself and we will not open fire on you." Matthew backed away knowing that he had the US military after him again. The man in helicopter then said "American SCA surrender yourself this you're finally warning to surrender." Buttercup smiled and said "Well, what is it going to be Matt; being taken away by the military or you get through us and them." Matthew ignited his lightsaber and said "I am sorry that am I going to have to do this but…I am not going down for something I didn't do."

The helicopter then fired it machine gun all over the lab through the ceiling. They all jumped out of the way of fire. They watched the endless stream of bullets fire all over the lab.

Starscream then awoke seeing the gun fire around the lab. He got up and ran out the hole the tank made. He kicked the tank over transformed and flew out the area to what had happened.

Matthew ran dodging the continuous stream of bullets. He was able to tell by the way the helicopter was only firing at him that he was defiantly the primary target. Matthew jumped through the hole through the roof Starscream made by his laser cannons. He realized that he would really have to keep an eye out for the US military if they were going to send a helicopter just to stop one guy. He then used pulse in if feet for speed getting around the machine gun the helicopter and for his jump in the air. As he was in the air he cut the machine gun off the helicopter with his lightsaber. He fell on top of the ceiling with the machine gun falling behind him deactivating his lightsaber. The helicopter left the area. He smiled seeing that was not going down by that person.

Just then, Buttercup and Bubbles crashed through the ceiling. Blossom and Dexter crashed though the behind Matthew.

"Alright you're going down!" Buttercup yelled rushing as fast as she could. Matthew used pulse in his arm and punched her as she rushed him making her fly back. As Bubbles came from behind he did a round house and kicked her.

Blossom couldn't watch. See her sisters continually denying everything they tried to explain and see Matthew defend himself by fighting them she just couldn't stand see this.

Buttercup rushed him again but continually fired her laser eyes at him as he continually dodged them. She got close and punched him hard on the ground. Bubbles came from behind as he was still in the air kicked him in the back. "Now you're going to stay down!" Buttercup yelled going in for another rush.

Just then Blossom flew in front Buttercup making her stop. Buttercup yelled "Blossom what are you doing defending this guy?! You saw what he did on the TV!" Blossom sighed and said to her "I know but I have seen evidence to prove that he didn't do it." Buttercup wasn't convinced and gave her a look. Bubbles then flew next Buttercup. Dexter walked next to Blossom. Blossom then said "Dexter had found the activation of where the Particle Cannon was activated. I know it hard to believe but it wouldn't make sense if the organization activated the weapon to target the protesters and not Matthew especially since he isn't far way from the target." Buttercup stopped to think about. She was right it really wouldn't make sense. As a matter of fact the only thing that made sense if Matthew did would be the motive and that's it.

Matthew got up and listen to what they were talking about. It seemed that they were able to get them on their side so now he would have a better chance at stopping the SCA. But even if they had them he still would worry. The SCA facility was more than maximum security at the White House. He was pretty sure that when they entered that this could cost his life. Even though he is the second best agent in the agency -even without his power- he still feared that he would fail. But he was more concerned with getting there then infiltrating it. They would have to worry about other SCA agents as they made their way there.

He then heard something from the sky like a loud humming. He turned his head to see Starscream with his laser cannons charging. He screamed "Oh God! Move! Get of the way!" He ran past them and they all saw Starscream about to fire. Blossom grabbed Dexter to fly out of the way with her sisters next to her.

"Now your going to die!" Starscream screamed after his shoulder cannons were fully charged. He then yelled "Now feel the wrath of my Null Laser Cannons!" He then fired a powerful pair lasers aimed where they were making fly back from firing the cannons. The large lasers hit the building on the lab. The impact hit them all hard, nearly two hundred yards from were the lasers landed. And flew threw a top story building and fell unconscious.

"Yes! Now that agent has been eliminated! Now to find the other agent." Starscream said laugh while transforming not knowing that he had missed them.

**Chapter 10** A bad situation into a good one

Dexter awoke to see them in a two story house that was obviously abandoned. It was dark and barely had any lights or electronics. He was also able to see that that it was somewhere around 8:30 to 9:00pm according to shadow of the moon light. He was able to tell his lab was history from Starscream's Null Laser Cannons. It was good that they were very deep in the lab otherwise he would have to worry about his family being harmed but luckily that wasn't the case.

Matthew awoke to see Dexter looking out the hole they made from the impact of the laser blast. He got up and said "What time is it and what do we do now?" Dexter looked back to see Matthew was awake. "It should be around eight to nine o'clock." Dexter answered. "Great…So now we need to get to the Arctic…somehow." Matthew said lying back on the wall. Dexter looked at him and wondered the same thing. If Matthew was going to show his face out in public again he would need to stop the SCA and prove his innocents. Dexter then asked "What do we do now?" Matthew looked at him, the Powerpuffs and back at Dexter and he said "We need the Powerpuffs so we will wait here till they do then we will discus a plan."

The Powerpuffs awoke about fifteen minuets after Matthew and Dexter did. "Alright then what's our next move?" Dexter asked. Matthew turned to him and said "Well…Starscream obliterated your lab so that crosses one idea out. In the process the tank is more than likely have gone with it meaning that my original plan is gone. And only three out of the five can fly so…I have no idea what to do now." He then turned his head to Blossom and said "What about thee?"

Blossom got up rubbing her head and said "I don't know what to do in getting all of us there." Buttercup got up after to and said "Well, I am not convinced he didn't do it but we can all agree that the SCA is behind so let's go ourselves. We don't need him or four eyes!" Blossom turned to Buttercup and said "Buttercup! He's the only one that knows where it is exactly and what we are up against. He needs to come with us." Matthew and Dexter stayed out of it till they would agree on the conversation. Bubbles waited for a while sad seeing sister fight and then said "I have an idea why do we-" she was cut off by an explosion on the other side of the room. They all ran to the hole that the explosion made.

Just then large powerful lights came on and aimed at them. It was another but larger military squad with at least twenty men, one swat tank, two helicopters and four jeeps.

"American SCA agent. You and your team is surrounded surrender now and you will live." One of the men in one of the helicopters said. Matthew stopped and had the same feeling that he had when he attack the army men back in the lab. He didn't want to hurt American personal again. It's not like he wanted to hurt other country personal instead but he was willing to give his life for them before but now he was going to risk his life just to stop the them.

"Matthew! What are you waiting for lets stop them." Blossom yelled next to him. Matthew looked at her with a somewhat scared expression on his face. Blossom then yelled "Are you going run away from this your life! You know you have to stop them in order to stop the SCA." Matthew then got up and yelled "I am not going to die for something I didn't do!" Matthew jumped from the two story house and kicked him self off of to of the men took one of the M-16s that they were holding.

Army men ran toward him about to fire. The powerpuffs came took few men that were aiming at him. Some other men concentrated the weapons at them now. Some of the other men fired their machine guns. Matthew jumped into the air using pulse jumped as high as before. He fired the M-16 at the men firing at him but hit them in the legs and arms being extremely careful not to kill any of them or hitting them in the head or the torso.

As Matthew and powerpuffs were fighting; Dexter was able to easily get past the soldiers. He climbed the top of the tank and entered it. The man inside did not see him or hear him. He saw a handgun at the other end of the small tank. He took the gun hit the man with it in the neck making faint. He snickered as he took control of the swat tank. He fired the water cannon at the remaining army men. The cannon rotated while he controlled the cannon talking out the remaining men. Then the radio side "Copper, what are you shooting our guys." He sat still unsure what to say.

The powerpuffs flew up to one of the helicopters. Buttercup ripped open the door. Blossom used ice breath on the copper of the helicopter. Bubbles grabbed the man inside out the helicopter fell. Bubbles then dropped the man and landed on the ground and started to run away. Buttercup stopped him and said "Don't tell them that we are here otherwise your dead." The man just freaked and ran screaming and running away.

Matthew used pulse again to his feet and grabbed one side of the landing bars. He flipped up and grabbed the door and yelled "Let me in!" The man in the helicopter tried swerving him off. Matthew held on and got really ticked. He activated his lightsaber and cut the side of the door and kicked it open while he was holding on the rail. He then jumped in deactivated the lightsaber and took out his extra gun put it next to his head. He then said in a clam voice "Take us down." The man cooperated and landed the helicopter. After then landed he grabbed the pilot by the collar and threw him out of the helicopter. He then said "Now this didn't happened, correct?" The pilot got up and nervously nodded and ran away along with the other soldiers.

Matthew was sitting in the helicopter with the door open as Dexter was sitting on the top of swat tank as the powerpuffs were next to the landed helicopter and the swat tank.

"Well that solves two problems and makes another unfortunately." Matthew said sitting back in the helicopter. Bubbles looked at him and asked "What are you mean?" Dexter answered "He means that we now got a vehicle and we are in the clear for now but soon we are going to have the military on us more than before." Matthew sighed and said "Yeah." Buttercup looked at them and said "Okay then! Let's get going and take out the SCA!" Blossom looked at her then at the rest of them and said "She right. We need to get going and stop them from activating it again."

Matthew sat there just thinking of what they should next. She was right they would to get moving now or they would probably have to face a more powerful military forces. He then got an idea that would work but only if they made absolutely no mistakes. "Okay then I have an idea that should work but we need to move fast. Okay, I am going to report a false report that we have been killed and the mission is accomplished. Then we go to US military base and we take a military jet and then we go to the Arctic."

"Then what?" Dexter asked. "Well, I was hoping that on the way there we would figure that out." Matthew responded grabbing the intercom. Blossom looked at him and said "Wait do we have a say in this?" Matthew poked his head out the door of the helicopter and said "No, not really…unless you can come up with something else that is full proof." She stayed silent and couldn't come up with anything herself.

Buttercup remained silent and was going to cooperate with them. Although she was entirely convinced that he didn't do. She really didn't care if Dexter was tell or showing the truth to Blossom but if it could convince her she was going to listen.

Bubbles also remained silent to the plan not showing any favor to for or against Matthew or the SCA. Both sides were convincing enough but its just that she didn't know entirely what is going on. She decided that she was going to do what her sisters were doing.

Matthew grabbed the intercom looked at the helicopter ID on the bottom left hand corner of the of the helicopter windshield and said "This US convoy. Helicopter identification '100442' Targets have been naturalized repeat targets have been naturalized." He sat there for awhile till the radio responded. "Good work! Return to headquarters, I'll report this to the SCA Coms." He then responded "Yes sir! Over and out." Matthew sighed in relief and said "Alright, you four lets get going."

The Powerpuffs sat in the back as Dexter sat in next to him.

"Do you know how drive this thing?" Blossom asked. "Indeed, helicopters are one the things I had to learn when in training." Dexter looked at him and said a they were taking off "I don't get it how can you be an agent you're only a teenage right. Matthew sighed and said "Indeed..." Dexter then realized that he found something about his family that he already knew about since he told him back in the lab. Dexter remained silent as they took off.

**Chapter 11** America along with France

Sarah arrived at her base back in her home country. It was good to be home for her but she knew it would only be temporary. Although she really didn't mind returning to America after she did what she needed to do. She has developed a liking to Matthew and his country since he helped her move on and saw for America really was from in and out side of it. They didn't have a romantic relationship but they were very good friends. She would give her life for his asnd he would for her.

She arrived in her green and white jet in her hanger. It was empty unlike how she left it. Her hanger was full France's old military equipment. She was never able to find a place to put it and she really did like using them or making new weapons out of them, unlike Matthew.

She jumped out of her jet looked around to see what was going on this wasn't normal. She looked around the small facility and saw that all her things she left were gone. Including her personal possessions. She grew suspicious and ran to her computer in the control room and called the Com.

She continually tried to contact the Com but got nothing but a buzzing sound and fuzzy screen. Just then, she heard a few foot steeps behind her. She turned and saw a browned hared male in a black uniform similar to hers and was about the same height as Matthew. She then recognized him and said "United Nations agent? What are you doing here in France?"

He walked toward her and said "I am not here for your country or progress I need to know where America is weak." She backed away confused and said "Why do you need to know that for?" He was getting annoyed but remained claim and said "That is non of your concern now I need to-" he was then cut off by Sarah saying "That is why you wanted me to work with American SCA agent! You want to end America!…But why?" The United Nation agent just looked at her and said "No, I don't to get rid of the United States; I want to weaken it because it too powerful and I am tired of it being called a 'Superpower'." She then realized what was happening and said "You are just mad that America, France, Japan and other countries didn't agree with your solution to 'world peace' by making all country military forces equal." He grew frustrated and yelled "Correct! I am trying to equal America out. But that matters not if you tell or not." She backed away as he got closer to her and said "What?" He smiled and stops as she backed into a wall and said "Your American boyfriend is now being neutralized by his own country." She took great offence that he called him her boyfriend but she soon forgot about it and asked "What why how? He then got closer to her and said "I used the American super weapon against them and because of the Invasion a few months back everyone believes that he did it. The local heroes, the military, over government agencies and even the transformers are after him."

She was shocked and was concerned. Matthew was her only real friend. Being taken away from her family was one thing but losing her only friend would probably destroy her emotionally for good.

"I don't understand it." He said walking away from her and continued "I chose you to spy on Matthew because I was sure that you wouldn't mind seeing America weaken itself but I see that you have developed a relationship with the American." She then said "Matthew and I don't have a romantic relationship we are just friends and I wasn't sent to spy on anyone." He just smiled and said "No you were not told to spy on him but to help him and I see that he has even told you his name."

It wasn't common for agent and another agent to know their real name. They were simply called by the nation that represented and protected. So showing that you knew another agent's real name shows some sort of bond.

"Although that does not matter now." He continued "But if you tell me what are some of the avoiding targets I will make sure I keep that in mind." She backed away as he got close again. "No! I am not going to tell you anything about America's security." He grew impatient but then smiled again. She backed away a he got close like before. He then said "You had your chance to live and your country's welfare but I see I was wrong about you." He then took out silver stick. When she saw it she thought it was lightsaber. He then said "I wield the melee weapon representing the United Nations. This is more advanced than your plan electricity sword. With the power of my Plasma saber I shall kill you!" She knew he was right about his sword being more powerful but she had something stronger than his that Matthew have given her. She backed away and then took out her lightsaber. He then activated it. She watched as the yellow and red blade ignited. She then smiled and he saw that she was confident about something. She activated her lightsaber and he watched the blue laser blade ignite. He was shocked at seeing such a weapon. The United Nations were unable to create a weapon like that like had he planned. "I see that the Americans have given you a weapon that wasn't reported to the United Nations of its creation. But no matter its not the weapon that makes the warrior but the warrior holding the weapon."

They were at a stalemate. Both of them did not make a move or. The then said "I am done standing here not doing anything its time to end this." He jumped into the air and she rolled under him and ran as his plasma saber smashed into the ground. Unlike almost all the agents he was equally balanced in areas of fighting and was almost perfect on all. He ran after her as she stopped running at a dead end at her hanger. "You have no place to run France. Now fight me or die!" He said with a small grin on his face.

He jumped again and Sarah jumped in after him and the two sabers clashed. He was almost three times as fast as her and was more experienced with a sword than her. As they fought with the two swords they got saber locked. He then went around the two sabers and punched her. He went to go finish it with his saber. She then kicked him while he was in the air. She got back up as he landed on his feet. He then rushed again with the plasma saber and slammed her saber into the ground and kicked her to the ground and let go of her lightsaber. He took the lightsaber and examined it and said "Well, well, well, I see that America has held back this weapon's creation." She got up and said "It wasn't made in America or in France and maybe not of this world." He looked at her reignited the lightsaber and said "Really…Then I am guessing that you two got these weapons during the war with General Grievous and the transformers." She remained silent not really sure what say in response. "Don't worry I have changed my mind. I am going to let you live but I am taking this weapon." He said jumping through the roof. She backed away in shock seeing that he could do that. She was wondering if was like Matthew's power, if he also had pulse.

Just then a loud click was herd in the hanger. Then a speaker was heard and said "Automatic lock down. Maximum security Defcon 5 activated." She was now in fear in her being suck here forever and see could tell that it would take more than her jet to blast out of her own SCA base. She ran to the computer and continually tried to contact Matthew or anyone that can help her and him if possible.

**Chapter 12** Misuse of power

Starscream arrived back at Autobot city in order to find the second agent. He thought that maybe Preceptor would be able to help find them. Starscream couldn't stop and watch as she could continue the use of the Particle Cannon.

As he entered the Command center of Autobot city he saw Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnes, and other Autobots in there. They were watching some sort of News channel. The news showed him using his laser cannons from a far view and firing down and saw the huge crater he made. Starscream started walk out.

"Starscream!" Optimus said as he was walking out. Starscream walked back in and said "Yes sir?" Optimus was obviously ticked about this. "Starscream! What were you thinking firing your laser cannons at that power in residential area?! And you could have killed the humans that protect this city." Starscream was shocked and said "What! I missed! But I was sure that-" Optimus cut him off saying "You actually attempted to kill the people who protect this city" Starscream got senses and then said "No I… uh… I was aiming for the agent that activated the Particle Cannon and I thought that the super powered humans were helping him or something."

Optimus was able to tell he was telling only part of the truth. He was able to tell that he was truly aiming at the agent for that reason but he was lying about him thinking that they were helping him. In all truth Starscream just wanted the American agent dead and didn't care for much about the other humans in the cross fire.

Optimus stood up and said "Starscream your reasons are understandable in why you tried to kill the American SCA agent but your actions prove to be unnecessary. Especially when you show no care in avoiding the other humans when using such a weapon to take out only one person." Starscream knew he was right at his aggression to use his laser cannons to kill him and didn't care about the other humans. Despite now being an Autobot he still is a Decepticon inside because well that is part of him and most of his life. Starscream then said "I understand Optimus I will control myself better and I will stop the human and be careful about not harming the other humans." Optimus looked at him and was unsure as if he was telling the truth. He was a trustworthy person every since he became an Autobot but still. "Alright Starscream I believe you. I don't understand the full situation but I believe as an Autobot you can do this alone or do you need extra assistance?" Optimus said. Starscream stayed and thought about it and then said "I am taking Air Strike with me." Optimus surprised that he chose his son. But even though he was a former Decepticon he knew that Starscream wouldn't send his own son unless he had a good reason. Starscream left the Control room to get Air Strike with out saying anything.

After getting Air Strike he went to Preceptor in order to find the American agent. Preceptor was on the computer controlling the navigating the sky. "Preceptor, can you tell if any American aircraft's are in the sky now." Starscream asked as he walked in with his son. Preceptor tuned to see him and said "Well you are going to have to be more specific than that Starscream, The United States has an extensive wave of air vehicles so in order to-" He stopped seeing that Starscream was being annoyed by his endless words of explanation and said "Um yes I think I can but be more specific on what you are looking for." Starscream looked at the monitor and said "Find all US aircraft's in the air in Megaville." Preceptor remained silent and started to type in the information.

The monitor showed a birds eye view of the city. Fortunately, not many air planes were in the air right now. One was a large white passenger jet, two helicopters and a fighter jet.

"Well, Starscream I have found only a few United States air crafts." Starscream looked at the computer model and then said "Hmm show me the fighter jet." Preceptor zoomed in and showed a large model of it and showed the pilot and it wasn't the American agent he was looking for. "Examine one of the helicopters." Starscream requested. Preceptor typed in more information on the counsel. It showed the American agent he was looking for. "There he is." Starscream said silently. Air Strike looked at his father and said "Aren't those the humans that we fought with during the war?" Starscream turned to his son and said "Yes, those are the ones. But they have changed sides and now against their own kind and anyone that opposes them." Air Strike looked back at the monitor and said "What did they do?" Starscream remained silent unsure of how to answer his son. Not that it was a big secret it just he didn't want to explain to him now so he said "I'll tell you when we are on our way." He then turned his head to Preceptor and said "Preceptor I need the ID of that air craft." Preceptor typed in more information in the console and said "Right away commander." The monitor showed the aircraft's ID number and chip came out of the slot under the console. Preceptor took it and gave it to Starscream and said "Here, install this chip in your navigation computer. You'll be able to locate the American aircraft easier that way." Starscream simply nodded and left the room with Air Strike following him.

They both transformed and flew away from the Autobot City to Megaville to find them.

**Chapter 13** Mission Objective Complete

Matthew landed the helicopter very close to the base he was going to. He knew that he couldn't land the thing inside the base without fighting more American military personal. "Okay you four, let's do it." Matthew said running outside the base. The powerpuffs went a different direction from him. Dexter remained in the helicopter.

Dexter was on a console he made during the trip with some parts of the helicopter they didn't need. He typing in information till he was able to get the video cameras and made them to show replays instead of what was really happening. "Matt, I got it." He said on the intercom.

Matthew turned on the intercom and said "Perfect. Okay then, Dex stay there I am moving in." Matthew changed the channel of the intercom to the powerpuffs and told them "Alright, Dex got the security down. I am going in to get us a plane that can get us to the Arctic." Then he got a transmission from Buttercup saying "You are going alone? This is our job we both come in." Matthew was annoyed and said "Look, You are a super hero how fights crime and giant monsters or robots. And I am an American agent with the best in American training of infiltration. I think I know what I doing. Now stay put!" He then turned off his radio and moved in. He was able to get past the guards pretty easily and the men at the post were just as easy. The girls watched him as he did special moves and other methods of getting to what they needed. And they saw what he said to Buttercup was more than accurate.

He was able to got plane that was in the middle of being prepped up for going somewhere. He climbed aboard the plane through the back hatch. As he entered the cargo bay he saw that the door was locked. He looked at it said to him self "I know I may regret this but I got to prove innocents." He grabbed the computerized lock and used pulse to rip it out. The door immediately unlocked. He pushed it open to see two pilots with their handguns aiming at him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of the men. "Matthew snickered and said "I am Matthew T Moore and I am going to take this transport whether thee like it or not!" He then ran jumped kicked one of the men and grabbed his handgun. The other man was about to fire but Matthew threw the other man's handgun at his and made him drop it. He then jumped kicked him too. The two men were now unconscious and he said to himself "Alright! Mission objective complete!" He then turned his radio on and told the powerpuffs "Alright I've done my part now get Dex in here and lets get going."

Blossom now had the intercom and responded "Okay he did his part now it our turn to get in there. Bubbles get Dexter and help him so he we can make speed to get going." Bubbles nodded and started to fly away to the helicopter quietly.

Buttercup and Blossom followed the same way Matthew did so they could make sure that they would do it right. They made it to the large plane and saw the two men unconscious. Buttercup looked at the two men and looked up at Matthew and said "Are you sure you didn't activate the cannon?" He took great offense to that but held it in. Later Bubbles and Dexter arrived and saw that no one suspected a thing. He then closed the cargo bay door and ejected the two unconscious men out through the door outside and landed on a passing cargo carrier so one suspected anything. "Alright Dex it's your play now."

Dexter went under the controls and was able to disconnect the transponder so they could get moving without the worrying about being tracked. "Okay we are now the invisible plane." Matthew was glad to hear that for a change. "Alright my frien-" he was going to say friends but he realized that they were never friends especially now. Even back in the war they really could call themselves friends. He then sighed and said a bit depressed "Lets just get going."

They rest of them were not able to see why he was acting this way now especially since everything was going according to plan. He grabbed the intercom. "We are ready for take off." He said and the radio responded. "Alright 'heavy duty' is clear for take off." He then controlled the plane for it to go. After a long and careful fight into the air they were able to get it into autopilot so they could talk about the plan as they made there way to the Arctic. Matthew then said "Alright so what is the plan?"

**Chapter 14** American Transformers

Starscream and Air Strike were flying to the signal of were the signal that he was getting. "So dad why are going against the humans that we fought with during the war?" Air Strike asked. Starscream remained silent as they flew. He then said to his son "You weren't there when it happened but at the beginning of the war I fought with those humans against the second wave of General Grievous droid army. But one of them had access to a special super weapon that was controlled by a remote and satellite and was able to fire a powerful beam and used it on most of the droids and star ships. Anyway he used the same weapon on group of American protesters." Air Strike was surprised and said "But why did he use it on innocent people?" Starscream responded "I am not too sure. I know that the American agent is the one who used it but…" he stopped not really know what he was talking about now. Air Strike was decided not to continue the conversation.

They continued to fly and they eventually found the helicopter that Preceptor that showed them but it was empty. "Hmm it seems that the American has thought ahead." They landed next to it to see that it was next to an American base. "I am willing to bet that he did something in at US base." Starscream said as he was walking toward the base. "Dad! We can't just walk into a human military base." Starscream turned to his son and said "And why not? We or at least the Autobots before us have protected these people including its military." Air Strike didn't exactly agree with him but he followed him.

They both walked up to the base entrance. The guards ran inside of the base and the men at the post were aiming their machine guns at Starscream and Air Strike. Starscream put his hands up and said "Wait! I am Starscream; Autobot air commander. I need to find someone they may have infiltrated your base." One of them took out a radio and started to talk to someone. After a while of talking on the radio he took them "You may enter Autobot."

Both walked in the entrance of the base and started looking. They found nothing but other US military equipment. It seemed pointless to look anymore. Starscream was discouraged at this event.

Air Strike was on the other side of the base. Looking for the agent he worked with. He knew that he still didn't fully understand the situation but he was also thinking that his father didn't either. He knew that he wouldn't be doing this if something wasn't bothering him or if something back in his past that he hasn't told him about. But it was just that he was not talking to him or telling him the whole situation like he would have wanted.

Then while looking in a passenger cargo he found two men unconscious. One of the men woke up and saw Air Strike and started to crawl out of it and started to run away in fear. "Hey come back here." Air Strike said as he started to walk to where he was running. Air Strike put his foot in front of him making him stop. "I don't see why you are afraid of me I am not going to hurt you." Air Strike said showing that he wasn't going to harm him. Just then a group of other military officials came to the man that Air Strike stopped. "Heavy what are you doing here? You are supposed to on a trip with Duke to Canada for the supplies in on base there." The man was still pretty freaked out by waking up to see a giant robot in front of him but then said "We…were attacked…by some, teenager and…where's the plane?"

Air Strike tuned to his father and yelled "Dad! I think I know where they are." Starscream ran to his son and said "You do where?" Air Strike looked at the human pilot and said "I think that agent was the one that attacked him." Starscream nodded and said to him self "It seems I was right. He has changed sides." He looked down at the humans and asked "Where did the plan go?" One of then men pointed north and said "The plane started to turn in that direction." Starscream looked at Air Strike and said "Let's go get them!" He then jumped into the air flew around then transformed and Air Strike followed him. Starscream then said to him self "It's time to end this!"

**Chapter 15** Anger Issues

They were all on the plane waiting to get to the Arctic. Matthew still in the pilot's seat turned around. Dexter was next to him as a co pilot and the powerpuffs were standing on the other end of the control room.

"Okay so Matt what do you know about the SCA security and the headquarters?" Blossom asked. Matthew looked up and said "Now let's see machine gun turrets, laser turrets, electrified floors, robot security, human security, extra sensitive motion lasers, three feet of energized titanium doors and walls, cutting lasers for eliminating intruders, other special SCA agents, photon ch-" Matthew stopped himself see that they didn't have the slightest idea what they were up against. Then he continued "Yeah that is why I had some problems with doing this. So unless we can come up with a way of getting past all that then we are basically dead."

Then Dexter got an idea and asked "What kind of the virus pro-" He was cut by Matthew saying "Yeah, that isn't going to work unfortunately. Because their virus protection is way more powerful than any lone government's protection and I am sure that even you can't get into America's main system." Dexter then fled the idea and trying thinking of something else.

Then Bubbles got an idea that was surly going to work and was actually proud of her self and said "I got it! We can go underground and avoid all the security and make it though it to target." "Yeah good thinking Bubbles we can-" Matthew cut Blossom off by saying "That won't work either." They all looked at him like he dumb or something. "It won't work because the thing is so deep underground we couldn't get where we need to be and also even if we could get down that low into the ground we would have to find a way to get past three feet of energized titanium." Bubbles then felt like an idiot. Matthew noticed that and didn't that but he was depressed himself about something so remained silent.

Then Blossom got an idea "What if we used a diversionary tactic?" Matthew raised his eye brow and thought she has found a way but then he lowered it realizing that would work either. "Damn I though we found a way but it won't work!" Matthew said in anger feeling like all hope was lost. But he was an American and he never gives up to him that was the American way. "Why not?" Blossom asked. He sighed and said "I am worried about the system not the actual man power. To me we'll have a harder time with the security system then the actual security guards trust me."

Buttercup still wasn't entirely convinced that Matthew didn't activate the Particle Cannon. She still thought he a least know that is was going to happen or something. Nonetheless she still though he was just keeping something from them. Buttercup then said "How about you use the Particle Cannon on the base if you want gone so bad. I mean you probably had no problem activating it before at Peach Creek!"

Matthew was now enraged by that comment. He couldn't stand anymore he was tiered of being falsely accused for that. He jumped out of the chair and used pulse to his speed and punched her as hard as he could that flew her into the wall. He then took out and ignited his lightsaber and yelled "I have had it! You still believe that I activated the thing then kill me now if you are so sure!" Buttercup hurt but ignored the pain and focused on him. Blossom flew in between them and "Stop this! We all need to work together and-" Buttercup flew right next to her with arm blazing with energy. She made her left arm unleashed a green energy sword. "Alright let's see what should have happened back during the war!" Buttercup yelled flying straight toward him.

Matthew jumped over her attempted to cut her. She turned and blocked the saber. He then attempted again to slash her but she blocked again. She then started to get offensive. She then moved to the side attempted to get him then. He dodged the energy swing of the sword and moved in for another attack. She dodged him an attempted to cut him down the middle by going up and slamming the energy sword down. He blocked it and span around kicked her and made her fly to the ground. Just then Blossom used ice breath on Matthew's feet and legs making him fall as Bubbles held Buttercup down.

"Are you trying to kill each other?! I mean we still have to stop the SCA!" Blossom yelled. Dexter got off the chair and said "Yeah the odds are against us already we don't need to make it worst!" Matthew took his lightsaber and cut through the ice on his feet and legs and said "Yeah…trust me I know." He deactivated his lightsaber then turned his head to Blossom and said "Make sure your sister knows what side she is on." Bubbles eventually got off of her as Buttercup got up. Buttercup walked toward the door outside to the cargo and said "I'll be in the back." She said in a low angry voice.

In the cargo room they could her Buttercup swinging the energy sword she made to fight Matthew with. Even her sisters didn't even know how to do that with their energy to make a sword. Matthew remained silent and sat back in the pilot's chair and looked outside the windshield of the plane. Dexter understood why he couldn't hold his anger in anymore. Since he knew what happened to his parents he knew something like this was going to make feel this way. Blossom could see why he acted the way he did especially since she basically said he was the one who activated it. Although it didn't seem to matter in the end she knew something was bothering ever since she met him but doesn't know what. As for Bubbles she was the most clueless out of them all. She had no idea what Matthew's history was or noticed anything about his attitude strange. So she basically going with what ever the majority says and Blossom and Dexter say he is innocent so she also says he is innocent.

Just then they heard a sound hit the back of the plane. Matthew looked at the radar and got a weird looking ship. It was long and scaly and looked like it had bumps on it. They all ran to the cargo room and Buttercup as still training. "Buttercup get out of the way." Blossom said as they all surrounded the back hatch. They all stood ready to for anything to come through.

**Chapter 16** Change in plans…

The United Nations SCA agent was viewing everything on the SCA global satellite on his jet. He monitored Matthew and saw his plan wasn't working as well as he'd had hoped. He saw that they used military force but they used things that anyone could afford to lose so he wasn't going to weaken America at all. He watched the monitor and saw that he was on a plane that was considered invisible.

"I see that I am dealing with a smart American. Hmm maybe should make this a little easy for me and him." He said to him self. But he had no idea how to do that. He knew that he would have to find something or someone that meant something to him. He already checked his file and saw that his parents were dead and had no brothers and sisters. And he usually kept his business to him self. But then he realized something that he had learned early that day. He and Sarah were friends and he knew if he had lost her he would probably going in with blind rage and that would give him the upper hand. He snickered as he turned around and thought that he was going get Matthew to crack and then he would weaken America much easier then.

Within an hour he returned to the French agent's facility and came back through the hole he made when he left before. He walked in the same why as before and found Sarah again at her console trying to get in contact with other people. She didn't notice him at first till he said "I see you are not giving up." She turned to see him again. She backed away as he said "Oh please lets not repeat what happened last time." She then said stopping "What do you want now?" He snickered and said "I want…You!" He then used pulse to his speed and seemingly hit lightly on the side of her neck making her faint. Then he went to contact the American plane that the agent was on and make him do what he wanted.

**Chapter 17** Change in direction

They all stood ready for anything to come through. And the bumping just continued on the cargo door. "Okay this is getting old." Matthew said as the bumping continued.

Just then Air Strike crashed into it hard and his point had the hatch door stuck on it. He then back off trying to get it off. "Good I will take it from here" Starscream said in jet mode as Air Strike was getting out of the way. "Surrender yourself American flesh creature and I won't open fire!"

Matthew could see that he was this time at the mercy of Starscream. He was in a transport plane with no major fire power and is however many miles up in the air and also he couldn't fly with giving him no real way to fight a jet. Although he was not going to give that easily for something he didn't do. "Sorry, Starscream but I am not going down for something I didn't do." Then Blossom went in from of him and said "Starscream, wait he is innocent me and Dexter have seen proof."

Starscream just stayed in jet mode and was confused. He sure that he did it but also knew that the others wouldn't help him unless he was innocent. "Then what is going on here!" He yelled.

Just then four jets came around them. Two of them were on Starscream and Air Strike and the other two were on side of the plane. Then a call was able to be heard in the control room on the plane. Matthew and the other ran to the radio. "Well my American friend, you have done well in surviving for so long." Matthew immediately recognized the voice and yelled "U N agent! You jerk why you are trying to get everyone against me!" Some laughter was heard on the radio and then he said "I am, I am tired of the United States policing the world. So if I got rid of you along with the nation's weapons and artillery it will weaken it then the title 'superpower' will be removed from America." Matthew get ticked and responded "You're just ticked that we didn't agree with this stupid project of yours! To me this project is going to start World War III!"

The radio remained silent and then he said "The jets have you on a tracing device you and your friends are going to France." Matthew knew what he was talking about and said "What are you doing with Sarah?" Then U N agent responded "Ah so you also know her name no matter…Matthew… I will be seeing you in an hour or so." Then the radio died out. Matthew saw that he now knew that something was for him and Sarah. And he even knew his real name now. "What do we do?" Blossom asked. Matthew looked at them said "We wait." Buttercup them yelled "Were going into a trap!" Matthew looked at her and said "Whether it is or not dose not matter. He is the United Nations SCA agent. I will get rid of him and the SCA will fall. Besides it not like we have a chouse."

"Forget this I am flying out of here and getting him myself!" Buttercup said about to fly out. "Buttercup you are staying here with us! Besides the jets outside will kill you." Blossom said as Buttercup was about to open the door. "Aw come on leader girl! We've fought jets more powerful than these!" Buttercup yelled as she turned her head to her. Matthew looked at her and said "No you've haven't. You're dealing with someone who has access to over almost all the money in the world. And trust me through jets are more advanced than Starscream and Air Strike not to mention the pilots." "Why cause your girlfriend is in harms way." Buttercup said with a tone to it. Matthew was tired of her and her attitude but held it in this time and said "No, she is my friend, only friend. If he kills her I don't how I will move on." He then put his head down stress and said "Lets wait then you'll see what we are up against."

Starscream and Air Strike were in the guarded by the black and sliver jets. Starscream was able to tell that these were some high official pilots of Earth. Air Strike was some what scared and since Starscream wasn't getting hostel he wasn't going to either. Starscream then attempted to transform but was unsuccessful and remained in jet. But then a call was heard from one of the pilots "We have neutralized all your weapons and your transform controls." Starscream just groaned at the thought that he being controlled by a human but then said "Air Strike, just follow." Air Strike remained silent and stayed in line as the four jets followed.

**Chapter 18** Losing everyone that is one

The transporter plane along with Starscream and Air Strike landed next to the French SCA facility as the four jets left them as they landed. Just as they landed the facility went underground. It was dark there but then the lights turned on went they finally went underground completely. Starscream and Air Strike were now able to transform but their weapons were still disabled. The five of them left the plane to find no one inside.

"Alright, where's the trap?!" Blossom said looking around was they got off the ramp. "Yeah, something should have happened it is usually good-" Dexter was interrupted by Matthew saying "There is no trap he does not care about you six he wants me." He then started to walk toward the door at the end. "Wait a minuet then why are me and Air Strike here?" Starscream asked walking toward him. Matthew turned to him and said "Really I don't know. Maybe he does have plans for you I don't know." Buttercup then flew in front of him and yelled "You're not making any sense! What is going on!" Matthew walked close to her and said "I am getting tired of you and you're insubordination. Get out of my way!" He then pushed her out of the way. "Look this is our battle and we need to-" Blossom was interrupted by Matthew yelling "This is my fight! Yeah in case thou doesn't remember you six were trying to capture and or kill me! As far as I am concerned you are still against me and I have to get rid of him to prove my innocents and to save Sarah. Now leave me alone!"

The six of them just watched as Matthew entered into the door at the end of the hanger. All were in shock at the display he made. It was obvious that this was now personal. And saw that it would be wrong to interfere. Buttercup got up and said "Okay that jerk is going-" Blossom looked with a hard look and said "Stand down Buttercup!" She then turned and looked up at Starscream and said "Starscream can you stay in the hanger just in case we need a quick escape or something?" Starscream wasn't really for taking orders from a human but without his weapons he couldn't help much and he couldn't fit in the door anyway. He groaned and said "Fine, Air Strike we're staying here." Blossom then turned to the rest of them "Lets follow him but do not interfere with him. Let's go!" She said as she ran to the door with the others following.

Matthew continued to walk down in the hall. He was able to tell that the others were following him but did not care. All he cared about was that they did not interfere with his battle with the U N agent. He just wants to stop him from killing Sarah. Even though he and Sarah didn't have a special relationship he did care for her all the way as she did for him. It is safe to say that he had bonded with her and can consider her a friend which he has not done for anyone else. If he is to save her he was going to have to possibly kill him which wasn't his style. The only life he had ever taken was General Grievous's and he believed that one necessary.

He then finally made it to the other door at the end of it. He was able to tell that this was the room he was in. He stayed at the door not yet opening it because he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew that the U N agent was the most powerful if the SCA agents. He was the second best of all the SCA agents but he still worried. "Forget it I am going in and I am going to finish him." He said to him self as he ran through the door.

The others saw him enter the door at the end. They all hurried to get to the end of the hall and ran in side and they were behind Matthew as they viewed something they were a shock.

They all looked at the U N agent on top on of three steps with Sarah on her knees in front of him. "Let her go U N agent this is between your plan and my country she plays no part in this!" The U N agent smiled and said "Yes it is but your wrong about how Sarah plays no part of this." Matthew stayed ready looked at him. The U N agent then activated a plasma saber. "I said keep her out of this!" Matthew said getting angry. The others watched not in full understanding of what was going on.

The U N agent then took the Plasma saber and slashed it behind Sarah. Her eyes widened and then went blank as she fell to the floor Blossom was scared and sickened by this. Dexter was in extreme shock at the fact that he actually killed her like that. Bubbles gasped at the scene. Buttercup was had mixed feels toward this scene. She thought that she and Matthew used the cannon but also had a feeling like she has been wrong this whole time.

Matthew grew enraged by that move. "You murdering bastard!" He said igniting his lightsaber as he ran as fast as he could screaming toward him. He jumped into the air about to slash him down with the lightsaber. The U N agent knew he would do this if he was his only real friend die in front of him. He blocked the lightsaber with plasma saber and then used pulse and made force push out of it. Matthew blew away from him as he was pushed back in the end of the ceiling. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup charged toward him. "You're going down for all the people you killed!" Blossom yelled as they got closer.

The U N agent saw them coming kicked Blossom hard as she fell to the ground. He then turned and kicked Bubbles across the room and the karate chopped Buttercup in the neck making her fall. "Stop where you are!" Dexter said behind him holding a laser gun. "If you are as smart as you have proved to be then you would stand down." The U N agent said turning around to see him. Dexter was done listening to this sicko and fired as he was tuning. He dodged the laser and used pulse to his speed and punched him as hard as he could, making him fly to the other end of the room.

Just then Matthew came from the side and used pulse to strength and speed and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The U N agent flew across the room. He was breathing hard after he punched him. "U N… Wha- What di- what did you have to gain in killing her!" he said holding back tears. The U N agent rubbed his face and stood up and said "Nothing on my part but yours. You see American, she was the only person you have ever trusted and I needed her for information. But when I called her back here I saw that she has developed friendship with you and refused to give me any information about your country. So I took her life to see you and what you are going to do now." Matthew looked at him confused and said "What do you mean?" He then activated her lightsaber and then said "Think! You have no one to fight for! Your country turned on you, all the other nations know and most of them hate Americans anyway, you have no family, and you've lost only real friend you have ever made."

Matthew got angry but sadly agreed. He had no one to fight for and he can't beat him and that meant he couldn't prove his innocents. He loved everything he worked for but now it was gone. The others couldn't stop him and he has nothing to fight with. As far as he was concerned he had no right to life anymore. His country will be after him to kill him, the other SCA agents were after him, and the only person he cared for was now dead. Although this did not effect his personal emotions toward things like he would still never give up.

"You're going down like others you've killed! NO REASON!" He jumped and clashed the two sabers. The U N agent kicked him hard to the ground and then slammed foot into his back. "You back away!" Blossom yelled flying toward him. He turned his head reached out a gun and fired at her. She was hit and knocked her unconscious. Matthew used pulse to get him off of him and said "What did you do?" The U N agent smiled and said "Nothing but a little antidote X in a pellet." He then turned and fired at Bubbles and then turned to Buttercup. Matthew reached his gun and fired his out of his hand. The U N agent then turned to Matthew and yelled "I am sick of your American pride! Die!" he then punched Matthew with three pulse punches and flew out of the facility unconscious. Buttercup knew he couldn't stop him but knew that she needed to leave start new. "Leave your sisters and friend here green powerpuff or I will need to remove your powers."

Buttercup struggled to make a decision but she flew out of the faculty unsure if she made the right decision. Nonetheless, she was going back for them and she was going to settle a score with the agent.

**Chapter 19** Escaping underground

Starscream and Air Strike were still in the hanger unsure of what to do except wait. They both waited by the transport plane just looked at the door the humans went in. They waited for about forty five minuets after they entered into the door. They could hear guns firing, explosions, breaking, and even clashing of energy swords, although they didn't know what was really going on in there.

"They have been gone for too long." Starscream said in low voice staring at the door after the noses stopped. His son looked at him and said "Maybe they just have to get through security." Starscream turned to him and said "Even so they should have been done taking out one guy, even if security was the reason why they are not done with getting rid of him now I think something is wrong." Starscream walked toward the small door. Air Strike just followed him without question. Starscream just kneeled down at door at the door and knocked on it softly. "Hmm… I think I can cut through this." Air Strike looked at him in confusion and said "Uh dad I don't think we have laser beam or the star saber." Starscream just snickered at his son's concern.

He then stood up and turned his left wing activated his wing blade grabbed it and said "I don't need Mini-Cons or heavy weapons when you got something like this." His wing blade was then surrounded by a red energy. He stabbed his blade in a far as he put it in and cut around it to make him self fit. Just then all around it was crumbled into rocks and pieces. They couldn't get through the rubble. Air Strike looked him and said in a tone '"Oh Good job dad I though that was to get us-" He stopped by see Swindle and powerlink on his back and saw his laser cannons activate. Air Strike has never seen his father powerlinked with Swindle before. Starscream snickered and aimed his laser cannons at the rubble and said "Now son you shall see the power for my null laser cannon."

He knew he could put them at full blast or else the entire base would fall. He was going to have to put at a very low power. He aimed at rubble and fire what looked to be two normal lasers. But the blast blew the pieces of rubble out of the way. Air Strike looked at the cleared way and then at his father and said "Can I have Micron armor too?" Starscream snickered and said "When you find your own Mini-Con I will think about finding you Armada armor."

They both entered the hole he made with his sword. When they made to the other side they saw no one around. Just bullet cases a few holes and dents in the wall and what appeared to be slashed blood. Starscream kneeled down to the blood and was able to tell it was a person that was possibly killed at the mercy of someone. He was hopping it wasn't of any of the humans that they were with. "Air Strike, we need to find the humans that were with this person. Let's get going we need to look all around the area. Transform." Starscream said going out of one of the holes in the wall with Air Strike following.

He was sure that he knew that he was after the right person now. Even though he doesn't fully understand the situation, he was going to stop the person really behind this.

**Chapter 20** True ending…Who is the best…?

Matthew awoke outside the building after hearing the two jets fly by. It was dark outside night. Got up then sat down on the ground rubbing his head depressed. He failed as a SCA agent, an American, and as a true friend. He failed America for its protection, he failed to follow as a true American soldier would have, and he failed to save his only friend's life. As far as he was concerned he had no right to live anymore much less even wanted to. He did everything he could to prove his innocents and got him nowhere and is now sitting on the ground to die.

He then took his lightsaber that was next to him and looked at it. He started to remember when he first got it and when he gave Sarah the blue one. He started it then ignited to watch the green blade come out of it. He then stood up and deactivated the lightsaber. He took the handle and it in his stomach with his finger on the button. He was more than willing to ignite it and end his life.

Just then an explosion happened next to him blowing him off. He got to see a silhouette of someone with red eyes. He recognized her immediately. "Now we finish this and no one can stop us." Buttercup said coming out of the smoke. Matthew took his lightsaber and put it on his belt and said "Forget the fight…Just end it now." Buttercup then said "Now don't even say there is-…what?" she was confused but what he said. He was basically asking her to kill him. "What are you pulling?" She said with a tone. "Nothing…for I am nothing and have nothing to fight for so just take my life for your personal gain and save your sisters and Dexter." he responded standing straight. "You can't be serious put your fists up and let's do this!" She said backing away ready to attack. Matthew had nothing to fight for but he then though that not even Buttercup deserved to live with the guilt of taking a life. He then looked at her back way and said "Fine we shall fight to see who is to win."

They both stood ready to fight with anything they had. Buttercup stood ready to lunch toward him. Matthew ducked low in a stance to fight back.

She then rushed toward him with an energy blade she made just like before. He stayed low waiting for her to get close. When she got in front of him he jumped the swing of the energy blade span in the air landed and turned back at her. She turned around and fired her laser eyes which he dodged going to the side. He took his laser gun fired it twice. She too dodged the laser blast. He then threw the gun at her which she dodged also. He then lunged at her and jumped off of her making her fall. She got up lunged at him with the energy blade and cut him on the side of his arm like he did to her before. He grappled his arm while on the ground trying to get up. She then rushed him again ready to finish it. He waited for her to get close again. This time he fell flat on the ground and she flew over him. He then got up kicking her with both feet doing a back flip slid her head into the ground and jumped off of her. She got up rubbing her face then rushing him again with the energy blade. Matthew grew tired of this and waited again. Buttercup saw the pattern and saw she was doing what he wanted her to do. She then stopped and punched the ground making an energy go through the ground he dodged it by jumping to the side. Buttercup rushed him ready to really end it. He looked at her as she was super close. He then ignited his lightsaber and slashed her up her arm again. He then got up and slashed her on her shoulder and then on her torso and then used pulse in his fist and punched Buttercup in the face making her slide on rock. She was bleeding badly and wasn't able to fight anymore.

He walked toward her with the lightsaber ready to kill her. She just sat there helpless unable to defend herself. "I have grown tired of you Buttercup! Ever since the beginning you have been trying to kill me! And even when your sister has seen proof you are still unconvinced. Although that does not matter now does it!" He said getting close to her raising the lightsaber ready to kill her. Buttercup just closed her eyes in fear of losing her life. Enraged he sung the lightsaber down to kill her but then stopped before it could hit her he deactivated the lightsaber still bring the handle down.

He dropped the lightsaber fell to his knees and said to him self "What am I doing?" He stopped and realized that he was doing something that insane. He was about to take an innocent life with no attempted to stopping himself. He thought what would killing her do? I mean that would put me down with the U N agent. I can't stoop to his level…I must stop him no matter what I have to give for it.

Buttercup saw how he was stopping him self and saw that he was trying to bring himself back together. Buttercup couldn't move otherwise she would be losing more blood and now it stopped so she didn't want to star it up again. She later got a little dizzy from the lack of blood.

Matthew put his head up seeing that Buttercup was not doing well. He knew he couldn't just leave her here she would either die or she would just lucky and survive by someone helping that was around. Which was highly unlikely since the facility was in the middle of nowhere. He picked up his lightsaber and placed it on his belt. He then went to go pick her up to carry her inside the facility but stopped wondering if she would retaliate. Nonetheless he couldn't just leave her here. He picked her up and carried her inside the facility of the French base. He noticed a large hole in that was obviously made by Starscream. Although Starscream and Air Strike weren't there as he would have hopped.

He then took here in side the transporter plane put bandages on her that was in the back in the cargo and left her there to rest. He went the transporter plane controls and though what he or maybe they should do to stop the U N agent.

**Chapter 21** United Nations of America

Blossom awoke in an electric bar cage of some sort overlooking an empty air plane hanger. She went to go to see but felt weak and tired. She didn't understand why. "Don't strain yourself leader Powerpuff." She turned to see the U N agent walk by her. He stopped turned to her and said "Your powers have been temporarily neutralized with a small dosage of antidote X. So don't kill yourself trying to get out."

"Where are we and why are you doing this?!" Blossom demanded getting up getting close to the electric bars. The U N agent went to computer chair at the end of the hanger brought the chair close and said "Your sister, you, your friend and I are in the American SCA agent's base or should I say Matthew as you know him. As I am doing this for taking this country down! The United States govern their country along with other countries in the process. When I weaken its military power the American people and country will have to learn to take orders and not give them."

Blossom just stood there not showing any kind expression and asked "What does this have to do with Matthew and Sarah?" He smiled at her and said "Matthew is how you say a 'true American' he would give his soul to the devil to save this country and he do anything to stop me. As for Sarah she was nothing more than a pawn, the only real source of information about the inside of this country but refused to give information but she was the only one close to him so in thinking that she is dead he'd-" He was cut off by Blossom saying "She is still alive?"

The U N agent slipped up and corrected himself by saying "In knowing that she is dead he'd try to stop me. I knew he would fail to stop me and in my opinion he has committed suicide because of his failure." She soon forgot that he slipped up and said "There are other heroes in this country you know." He then responded "I know that but who else knows. The other American and other country government agencies don't know about this, the transformers can't interfere. And even your close to friend transformer Starscream can't help you. Your sister the green one, she is still free with her powers but it will take more than her to get past the world's best security system." Blossom looked around to see that Buttercup wasn't around and then yelled "Where is she!"

"No need to raise your voice pink powerpuff, she is still in France but she has no idea that we are in America." He said in a clam voice. She was still a little angry and said "My name is Blossom! And what makes you so sure that Matthew is going to commit suicide?" He responded "Well, Blossom I am going to give you a little bedtime story about his past and you will see why." She didn't object but just sat down to listen.

"Matthew Thomas Moore… A proud and strong American. He was born in a US facility even though they were people were not allowed to the children there. His mother was one of the best CIA agents. As his father was a scientist and was one of the creators of SCA project. I am not sure if they were married but it was obvious that they wanted a kid meaning Matthew. Anyway, He spent most of his childhood with his father because he was the only one around as his mother was always doing missions traveling all over the world. Although when he was four she died doing a mission in the United States by several countries agents. And on the same day his father was killed by Italy's special agent. The agent wanted to get rid of the founders of the project. Matthew was there when his father was killed. Almost immediately he was forced into the best and most severe in American training for ten years. It is safe to say this happened because he was technically adopted by America and the SCA. He was fourteen when he finally left training and started to do real missions. But when working with them he has grown a love the United States and the he was soon to be called the second best SCA agent. Without failing any missions and aided other countries when needed. Although he was a loner and didn't get along with the others very well. In till he met the French agent, I am pretty sure that you know the War then. But he had developed a friendship with her and was his only friend he ever had and he was her only friend too. So in short by failing to stop me and failing to protect his country and his only friend's life he is basically destroyed. With the United States, the SCA and other people and other agencies around the world are after him he knows he can't clear his name or prove that I did it."

Blossom backed away in her cell in shock after hearing the story. She kept hoping that he was wrong but kept getting the feel that he was right. She knew there was some sort of story behind him but nothing like that. She looked up at him and asked "How do you know his background?" He started to walk away and said "The one thing the Americans can do right is collect information on anyone in the world."

She sat back down at the edge of the wall hoping that her powers will return. Dexter and Bubbles were still unconscious in cells next to her. She just hoped that Buttercup or Starscream and if still alive Matthew would come save them.

The U N agent went back on the computer to see what else he could find that was useful to weaken America.

**Chapter 22** The United Nations vs. United Nations

Matthew was still in the transport plane and Buttercup was still resting in the back. He feared that he had probably ruined his chances in beating the U N agent by nearly killing Buttercup and is now seriously injured. Although it was self defense in a way but he knew he went too far. If he had killed her or if she hadn't have stopped him he would have committed suicide and the fait of America and possibly other countries would be weakened and his plan would succeed. He just kept thinking that he was really the only SCA agent to stop him. He was the only other agent to have pulse.

After doing some thinking and got nowhere he went in the back of the plane to go see how Buttercup was. She was asleep or at least that what it looked like. She still alive just either asleep or just blacked out from straining herself to get up or something. He left the plane to see if what Sarah had around could help or something or give him an idea. He went the control room and found nothing then went to the planning room which was the room where Sarah was executed.

He stopped as he without control the event of her death kept playing in his head. He did his best to avoid the scene that played in his head and kept looking around for something. He saw nothing of interest or help. In short he had no clue where the U N agent was and it wouldn't matter anyway since he didn't know how to beat him.

Just then explosives went off making parts of the ceiling fall. He looked to see four people in black suits come on wires and landed around him. "American agent stand down we are not going to hurt me." One of them said in male voice next to him. "Right, it ain't going to happen foreign SCA agents. You can't stop me." Matthew said igniting his lightsaber. "Stop we have no intention to fight you or take you in please put your weapon away." Another agent said behind him in a female voice. Matthew looked behind himself and said "Alright reveal thy self and I shall disarm myself." All of them took off their masks and he recognized them all. It was Japan's, Australia's, Canada's, and United Kingdom's SCA agents.

Matthew span around seeing all of them and said "All the highest ranking SCA agents. What the heck is going on and why are all of you not trying to attack or capture me?" They all looked at him but remained silent. Matthew deactivated his lightsaber and was able tell that they were all hiding something. "Alright, guys what the heck is holding you back just say it!" The Australian agents said to him "We knew this was going to happen from the very start mate." Matthew turned to him angry and yelled "What! You mean I could have stopped this if you guys would have told me. Nearly a hundred people are dead and I am on the run from just about everyone because of your inaction to alert me!" He fell on his knees and pulse punched the ground then he said "I don't believe this! What was going through your guys heads?!" The Canadian agent then said "We knew you were the target for you being killed but we didn't know that he was to use the Particle Cannon on your civilians." Matthew turned to him walked up to him and said "This is the United Nations we're talking about!" He started to walk away from him and continued "Their just as corrupt as all of your countries and including the United States! As far as I am concern the United Nations will bring the fall of man kind before our countries do it self!" He stopped putting his arm against the wall breathing hard for yelling all that. He then said under his breath "I am now on the run for my life and I could have stopped this…How did you four find me anyway?"

Japan's agent then responded "The U N agent wanted us to kill you just in case he didn't succeed in weakening-" She was cut off by Matthew saying "America… that is where he is." He started to walk to the transport plane. "Where are you going?" The United Kingdom agent asked. Matthew stopped looked at him and said "To the United States of America." "Are you losing it! That is where he is and even you can't stop him and not to mention your entire country is after you." The Australian agent said. Matthew turned to him and said "Indeed But I am the only one possibly capable in beating him or at least the only one his knows what is going. Besides I have to fulfill the job description and that was to protect the United States of America."

"Then let us help you." Japan said to him as he started to walk away again. He stopped but did not turn back and said "Right, I guess an American agent is worth more than nearly a hundred American civilian lives." They all stood in silent as he continued to walk away.

Just then two jets flew back in the placed and both transformed to robot mode. Matthew turned to see Starscream and Air Strike. The other agents were in aw. "More enemies?" Starscream said as he aimed is machine guns at the agents. Matthew walked back to them and said "Stand down Starscream. They are no threat us…anymore." The other agents just remained silent. Matthew looked up at Starscream said "Starscream I need thee to take me back to the US of A to my old facility." Starscream looked down at him and saw no one else that he knew was with him. "Where are the other humans?" Starscream asked. He then responded "In the US with the real agent behind the attack of those people at Peach Creek." Starscream looked then said "Then let get going there is no time to waste!"

"Hold on Starscream I'm getting Buttercup. She is going to have to ride with Air Strike." "Alright just put her in." Air Strike said transforming. "Wait we can help." Japan's agent said to them. Matthew turned to them and had mixed feelings about this. It was obvious that they agents came from a large jet which was a smarter move then putting her in a regular jet. But he just couldn't trust them. Even if they wanted to stop the attack he didn't want Buttercup die in the hands of foreigners that were basically in the want to weaken America or just wanted him dead.

"Fine! But if any of you do anything to her…Your dead." Matthew said in a low voice. The agents agreed as they went up the wires they came from to get to their jet. Matthew went back to the transport plane to get Buttercup.

He walked up the ramp to see Buttercup awake with her head down. "Is thou alright?" Matthew asked as he kneeled down to her. She looked up to him and said "I'm fine just need to stop the U N agent." Matthew chuckled and said "Indeed." Buttercup was actually acting weird around him now since he fought her. She would usually act hostel but she was a little kinder. "Matt I'm sorry I-" Buttercup was interrupted by Matthew saying "No need. Who knows? Knowing me and you were in my situation I would probably be the same way. Trust me on that as an agent you see a lot false accusations happen to anyone. If anything I should be sorry for nearly killing thee." She just snickered at his response. "Well Buttercup its time to leave I have found the U N jerk. He is back in US and he has your sisters and Dex. But Starscream is taking me. And you are taking an SCA transport jet with other SCA agents."

She simply nodded as he helped her up. She was able to walk but barley but she was also able fly so she just hovered to get the jet. She flew outside to the SCA agents' transporter jet outside. He watched her go in the jet to be sure that nothing happened. He then went to Air Strike "Air Strike, stay behind the SCA transported jet just in case." "Alright." Air Strike responded flying out. Starscream then transformed and Matthew jumped into the cock pit and they flew off to America.

**Chapter 23** SCA American Agent Device

The U N agent was not able to find anything useful to weaken the United States enough to what he wanted. And all reports of anything he had that could have helped was destroyed by Buttercup turning his base into what it looked like a futuristic war zone. Many things melted, burned or just plain broken. He was sure that he was to find more information on this country here than any city hall or something. But it looked like he was going to have to do it with the knowledge of the country now. Or he could get other people to find information because of how easy it is to infiltrate the country but that would take to long and he wanted to weaken this country and then move on to the next. He was walking around the place for equipment that he could use.

"What is weakening the United States show?" Blossom asked still in the cage with her powers still neutralized. The U N agent turned to her and said "The United States is nothing personal or about the Americans themselves." Blossom was confused and then he continued "I am starting with the United States because they are the most powerful currently and I know they will be the first to retaliate. In starting with them I can continue my plan with little worry about other countries retaliating."

Blossom realized what she thought was his plan and asked "Other countries?" He continued to look around and responded "Correct, you see if all the world superpowers are weakened to a smaller military force no one can take control over a situation. And within time the world will have to unite and soon world peace will happen." Blossom was thinking that he was crazy for even thinking that would work. "Your crazy if you think that will work." Blossom said lining at the back of the cage.

"Oh but it will!" He said turning to her then continued to look for anything and said "As long as anyone that knows that the United Nations is behind this is killed I shall have nothing to fear." Blossom hated his plan and if he succeeds in weakening the United States he would more than likely kill her along with Dexter and Bubbles.

"Well what is this?" the U N agent said admiring a switch he found. Blossom tried to see what he found in an angle. He pulled the switch down then two doors designed as the wall opened. They popped out and slide to the sides. Blossom wasn't able to see much because she was not able to see where he was now. Then a laser gate was behind the doors protected something. Then a computerized voice from the thing behind it said "DNA not recognized access denied." Blossom was somewhat relieved to hear that for whatever he found.

The U N agent wasn't impressed by the high security system that was protecting whatever was behind the laser wall. He walked on to the left side of the hidden thing behind the wall. He ignited his plasma saber stabbed through the wall. The saber slowly melted the wall and in the process cutting wires pipes and other things. Just then the laser wall deactivated reviling something that made him smile.

"It seems that your friend has held back some of his creations." He said reaching in for something. Blossom was unable to see what he was taking. He grabbed to what it seemed to be a M-16 modified to a fully automatic sniper rife with very little recoil so it didn't affect the accuracy of the burst or M-16's standard power. There were other weapons there and also admired them. Blossom was able to see some these weapons and was amazed at them but not in a good way.

He then saw something that he questioned. He wasn't able to tell what it was used for. It was a like a tube that had metallic cover around it. It was silver and had to magnetic ends with what looked like metal claws to latched on to something. "Now what is this for?" He said turning to Blossom. She looked away from him and said "How am I supposed to know? It's not like we befriended him." He was interested with the story got closer to the cage and asked "Why not? He not only has he helped you four during the war with General Grievous and Sunstorm but he also tried to save to world himself." She refused to talk to him any longer.

He decided not to talk to her for awhile. He was still staring at the device he found. He started to flip it around in the air in order to find out how it works. After playing with it for awhile he decide to experiment with it. He left the hanger and went into another room with the device. Blossom watched him leave the room as she remained lining on the side cage she was in.

She was scared in a way. Trapped and powerless making her defenseless. She was stuck in a cage with nothing but basic normal 4th grader girl's abilities. It was a sad truth but the powerpuff girls without their powers were just as worthless in a fight as Dexter without his technology. So unless she and Bubbles get their powers back they were all easy targets.

**Chapter 24** Nations into the melting pot

They were all in still in the air going at high speeds to get to the United States in time. Buttercup and the other nations were in the SCA transport jet as Matthew was in Starscream as Air Strike was behind the SCA jet just in case something suspicious happens as Matthew requested.

Matthew was holding on his arm hard from the long slash Buttercup made with the energy blade. Although it was safe to say it was revenge for doing basically the same thing to her with his lightsaber earlier. "What's wrong with your arm? You've been holding it hard for awhile." Starscream asked. "I'm fine its just a long cut from a energy blade." Matthew responded still holding his arm. "What that agent we're after has a lightsaber?" Starscream asked. Matthew didn't want to think about that but said "Actually he has a plasma saber and now Sarah lightsaber. But that is not how I got this long cut along side my arm. I got from a fight I got with Buttercup she was using a energy blade she made."

Starscream then remembered the blood he found when they left the French facility. Starscream then asked "Were any of you killed or seriously injured when you five fought the agent." Matthew remained silent for a moment. He really didn't want to talk or think that something like that but believed that he had to tell him and said. "The U N agent…killed Sarah with his Plasma saber…it was basically execution the way he did it." Starscream was able to tell that was bothering him and saw just making tell it was not helping in any way. He decided to not ask any more questions.

Buttercup was in the back of the plane avoiding the other agents. She didn't trust them and could tell that Matthew himself didn't trust them. By seeing that Air Strike was constantly watching them by flying around them see through the windows.

Even though she was still hurt badly and wasn't in top condition she was still ready to fight any of them if she needed to. She decided to take a look for her self and see what they were really up to. She got up and closed in on were they all were and that was in the control room of the plane. She closed in on them and started to listen to their conversation.

"So how do we do this?" The Canadian agent asked the others. Japan turned out of the co-pilot chair and said "We need to get the American against the U N agent. So we will then weaken the United States ourselves. As the United States take the title 'superpower' too far." Australia was surprised by that statement and said "Wait miss. I though you were against his plan." She turned to him and responded "I am I just don't want him to weaken other countries in the process. If he sent me to spy on the American I would be able to hide my inner feels about his stupid country and I would be able to not develop feels toward him. He must have done something powerful to develop a relationship the France's agent."

"What about her anyway? I mean where is she?" the United Kingdom asked. Japan turned to him and responded "I am not sure whether she is dead or she just left. But she doesn't concern us." Canada was piloting the plane and said "So who do we want to win, the United States or the United Nations agents?" Japan turned to him and though about it and then responded "Now that I think about it doesn't matter. If the U N agent kills the American he will still be in charge and America will be out of the way. If the American wins I get control over the SCA until the United Nations can make another agent as skilled as the original agent. And the American agent will still be on the run so he will still be eliminated."

Really Australia didn't have much of a likeness nor hatred toward the country or the American himself. The American has helped him many times and actually saved his country by himself once because he couldn't do it. Although he did believe that the Americans were policing the world much too often but didn't think that weakening the countries military force was the solution. But remained silent about intensions and feels toward everything and just went to what was going on.

Buttercup back in to the back room she was in before. She didn't know what to do. In her condition she couldn't fight all four highly trained agents. She then looked outside to Air Strike she moved her arms in trying to say something. Air Strike saw her but wasn't able to interpret what she was saying. Air Strike called his father to report what he was seeing.

"Dad, human. I got some message from the female human. I can't tell what she is trying to say." Air Strike radioed. Matthew sighed and said "I knew it." Starscream was confused and said "What?" Matthew pressed the intercom and said "Don't worry about Air Strike Give a sign that I got her message." He turned off the intercom and said "Starscream When we get back to the US I need you to eject me and hold off any military resistance." Starscream remained silent and Matthew could tell he was going to do it. He knew he had two problems now but was able to tell that he may have everything more in control now. Maybe not easier but defiantly more effective.

**Chapter 25** First Victims of a new device

It's been about a few hours since the U N agent left the hanger since the he found the device and wanted to experiment with the device. Blossom was still in the cage powerless. Dexter and Bubbles were still unconscious in their cages. Blossom just hoped that Buttercup or Starscream and possibly Matthew or anyone really could help them escape.

Blossom just leaned on the side of the cage she was in. She sighed in searching of a way out. Just then she heard a groan on left side of her. She got off the side of the cage to see Dexter waking up. He groaned and looked up to see Blossom rubbed his head and said "Where are we?" Blossom was relieved to see someone that was awake. She then responded "We are back in the United States inside Matthew's base and we are stuck here."

Dexter looked around the place to see the place was totally destroyed and saw Bubbles was unconscious in an other cell. "What happened here?" Blossom responded "I'm not sure but I think it was the United Nations agent he was looking for information about the United States." Dexter started to walk around in a circle in his cage and asked "Where's your sister?" Blossom put her head down and said "I don't know. That agent told me that she was still outside but she is in France and doesn't know we are in America." Dexter stopped and started to think and then asked "Why haven't you tried to get out of here?" Blossom put her head back up and said "He neutralized mine and Bubbles powers. For a while anyway."

Dexter leaned of the side cage wondering there was a way out. As he leaned on the wall he heard something the banged against the wall in his lab coat. He reached in his pocket and saw his advanced laser pen. He hasn't used it since he rescued that fat adult in the back of his old school's bus. He looked at Blossom leaning on the side of the wall again. He then aimed the laser pen at the end of the wall. He stood back then activated the laser was able to pierce through the wall on the other end of the cage. He moved the laser in a clockwise turn and when done he was able to push it open and he was free.

Blossom heard the large piece of metal hit the ground. She turned to see what it was and saw that Dexter was no longer in his cage. Just then she saw a red sparks coming from the left side of the cage. She moved back from what was happening. The red sparks moved making a circle in a counterclockwise turn. After a circle was complete the cut metal fell inside. She went to see who it was and saw Dexter holding a laser pen that was used to cut through the wall of the cage.

Blossom ran over the cut metal wall and jumped on Dexter hugging him in gratitude for letting her out. Dexter returned the hug. After she let go she said "Thanks Dexter. I was starting to think that we would have to wait for someone." Dexter threw the laser pen in the air caught it and said "No problem as I Dexter boy genius knows when to be prepared." She simply giggled at his pride and said "Good now let's get Bubbles and get out of here before that United Nations Agent gets back."

Dexter cut an opening into Bubbles cage but she was still unconscious. Blossom push the piece in came in a carried Bubbles out Dexter was outside the cage looking out for U N agent. Blossom walked out carrying her. Dexter watched as she came out and asked "How is she?" Blossom turned to him after getting out and said "She's fine. But she is still unconscious. So how do we get out of here?" she said looking around. Dexter looked around the hanger to only see one way in getting out and that was through the hanger shutter.

They both walked toward the large hanger door. Dexter looked at the controls next to it and saw it was above ground so they could get out. He started to press the buttons trying to open the shutter. "Work you piece of junk!" Dexter yelled getting frustrated banging the control panel. Blossom just watched as he got frustrated trying to make the shutter open. "Forget this. I am cutting us out off here." Dexter said taking out his laser pen. As he aimed it at the hanger door, a shutter normal shutter door opened and close.

They both saw the U N agent carrying a long sliver and gray stick around two feet long. Blossom saw the device he was looking at before in the middle of the silver and gray stick. "Well I see Dexter you've fooled me for a regular laser pen. Well since you are escaping you know too much for you two live out in the public." The U N agent said spinning the device.

He took the weapon and on the left was the plasma saber and on the right was Sarah's lightsaber. The U N agent snickered and said "Your friend found a way to make a double energy bladed weapon. And you are the first victims of your friend's device and made a weapon."

Dexter didn't make the laser pen as a weapon but right now it was more than necessary. He aimed the laser pen at him. The U N agent jumped to the side. When Dexter pressed it he missed. The U N took the lightsaber part of the double blade and put it in front of the laser beam made by the laser pen and deflected the laser beam. The laser beam deflected off the lightsaber then deflected off a mirror camera then it came down going back to the laser pen and then it exploded in Dexter's hand.

Dexter grabbed his hand from the burning in his hands. The U N agent started to walk toward them with the double energy bladed weapon as Dexter and Blossom backed into the shutter door. The U N agent then said as he continued to walk toward them "What now American heroes?"

**Chapter 26** Experiencing the power of a superpower

The eight of them have been in the air for a few hours on the way to the United States. Matthew was still in Starscream on the way to leading them. The other SCA agents were in a separate large jet with Buttercup behind them supposedly helping them. Air Strike was flying around the large SCA agent's jet looking over them making sure nothing happens to Buttercup.

"We are a few miles from the United States." Starscream announced. "Alright! Now then Starscream, Air Strike I don't mean to put your lives on the line for this but I need you two hold off any military resistance." Matthew said laying back. "Okay that should be easy." Air Strike said to them. "Yeah it would be. But I don't want anyone killed." Matthew added on. Starscream then yelled "What! How are we supposed to stop the military resistance without killing them?" Matthew remained silent thinking about what he said and realized that Starscream had a good point. Then he had it and responded "Well I guess just smack them around and if you have to use anything major like laser cannons or whatever just make sure you use the impact and not the actual blast."

Starscream took the suggestions like it was a joke and responded "You can't serious!" Matthew had to admit that his suggestions were pretty pathetic and worthless and responded "Well, I don't know but if you kill anyone it is going on my head and yours as well if you do." Starscream groaned as they were able to hear Air Strike sigh.

"Yo Air Strike what is going on at the SCA jet?" Matthew asked. Air Strike flew around the large jet looking through the windows. Buttercup was in the back still seeming to be protective as the other SCA agents were all in the front. Air Strike then said to them "Well everything is the same as they have been." Matthew sighed and said "Good…"

Buttercup was still concerned because she didn't tell them directly and they could only guess what she was making out. She knew that they got the message but didn't know what she was saying to them. If they didn't get the warning she gave them it could mean everything including the fate of the United States.

She was in the back of the jet avoiding all the other SCA agents. Just then the Australian SCA agent walked toward her next to her chair. "What do you want?" Buttercup asked in a tone. He went next to her and said "Hey miss, I came to tell you we are near America." Buttercup was glade to hear that and soon they were to be with her sisters. The agent then walked back up to the other SCA agents.

She was in fact concerned of her sisters and Dexter for that matter. After seeing how far the United Nations agent went in killing Sarah the way he did in front of all of them she could only imagine what he would do to her sisters and Dexter.

Her wounds started to sting from the saber burns she got from fighting Matthew. This also bothered her just as much as the concern for her sisters. She was wrong about him since the beginning. She was sure that he was the one that activated the weapon and went to every obstacle to prevent from getting caught. And she even tried to stop him even if it meant killing him. And in the end she could have lost her life but when seeing that he spared and helped her she realized that she was wrong all along. In a way she felt that she deserved to be in the condition she was in.

"We've made it to the United States." Starscream announced. Matthew snickered and said "Alright! Hit it at full speed to Megaville." Starscream then radioed Air Strike "Air Strike, prepare to hit mach 2.8." Air Strike responded "Okay I'm ready." Matthew then used Starscream's radio on him and connected it to SCA jet and said "SCAs, we're obviously in the US but you need to get that jet to mach 2.8 so we can get there in time." Japan was on the radio and responded "Were ready." They all were ready to go to top speed and all at the same time they made it to top speed.

Within in a short time they made it to Megaville with a big surprise. Starscream, Air Strike, and the SCA jet were in what looked like a military frontline with everyone ready to take on World War III.

"Oh my Go- I knew I was fighting for a superpower but…Damn!" Matthew exclaimed at the sight of the military force. "No wonder they have no problem killing you. They don't need you!" Starscream said as they continued. "Well I see how your country got the name 'superpower.'" The UK agent said over the radio. Matthew nodded and said "…Indeed."

Megaville was crawling with foot soldiers and had many tanks, anti air vehicles, stationary turrets, military jets, and helicopters. The foot soldiers were carrying heavy infantry weapons such as M-60s and multi-shot rocket launchers. The Anti air weapons were M270 Multiple rocket launchers systems and MIM-23 Hawks, and stationary turrets such as 90 mm M1A1 and other turrets.

"Why do they need all this artillery?" Air Strike asked as they entered the city. Matthew sighed and said "Because the SCA told and they have seen what I can do. Not only that they think that the Powerpuffs are in with me. And they know if that is the case they have to have some more artillery." The other SCA agents remained silent. Just then two military jets went between them. "Rogue vehicles, identify yourselves." one the jet radioed. "Crap! What am I going say?" Matthew complained in worry. "How am I supposed to know?" Starscream responded. Matthew just said "Good point why am I asking you?"

Just then the other pilot that was in the jet saw Matthew in the red and silver jet. He remembered him when he took over the helicopter back when he attacked the SWAT team. "It's him! He's in the red and silver jet! FIRE!" They all got the transmission.

All ground and air units got the transmission. All of the ground units aimed their weapons at them. All the jets and helicopters focused on them. "Oh God what did I do to deserve this?" Matthew said in worry. Just then hundreds of missals and anti aircraft guns fired toward them. Starscream and Air Strike did their best to avoid the seemingly endless brigade of bullets and missals. The SCA jet was actually made for this kind of situation.

"Forget this they're going down!" Starscream yelled. Just then his laser cannons went forward aiming at the two jets in front to of them. Matthew eyes widened and yelled "Starscream! Are you crazy?!" Starscream growled and yelled "I am not going down like this! Null beam cannon!" He then fired his two lasers from his shoulder cannons and destroyed the jets.

Both of the pilots ejected from their jet before they were destroyed. "Starscream!" Matthew yelled hanging on strapped into him tight. Starscream went faster and yelled "Shut up!" Matthew didn't care much for his methods anymore so then radioed the SCA jet "How are you guys holding up?" Japan picked up and said "The jet isn't holding up! The hull is damaged severely and we can't take much more!"

"Man…You know what forget it! Its self defense for something I didn't do. Do whatever methods are necessary to keeps all of us alive!" Matthew yelled to all of them. Starscream snickered and said "Finally! You realize how bad this is!" Air Strike flew down low and said to him self "It's time for me to do what I am named." He then performed an air strike on several turrets, M270s, and MIM-23 Hawks.

The SCA jet wasn't holding much anymore and all of them were in danger. The jet rumbling and all of them were trying to stand up straight. UK agent grabbed the radio said to Starscream "We can't take much more of this! Get to your base!"

Matthew started to worry about what was to happen now. Just then he turned his head to right and saw his base and said "Starscream turn right and fire your lasers cannons!" Starscream turned and aimed at the hanger of the facility. Matthew grabbed the radio and said turn to the side and eject to the right you'll see the facility there. GO NOW!"

Buttercup ran to the said door and opened it. Air started to suck her out of the plane and she flew far away from it and flew as fast as she could next to Starscream. The other SCA agents ejected on the side of the plane and were able to make it without being seen.

"Air Strike, I am going eject the human out of me and aid you just try to keep resistance off of us." Starscream commanded. Air Strike did another air assault and responded "Got it Dad. I'll stop hold them off." Starscream then aimed his laser cannons at the hanger ready to fire.

**Chapter 27** UN's vision explained

"Americans, I am happy to see that you stand to be far more intelligent than a stereotypical American." The U N agent said to Dexter and Blossom as he walked toward them. The two of them were trapped and couldn't defend themselves. Unless Dexter can accidentally find another device or Blossom gets her powers back they were trapped.

Just then missals, gunfire, and explosions could be heard from a distance. The U N agent stopped and said "What is going on?" Blossom and Dexter were not able to tell if it was in their favor or not. "This can't be right! No attack of any kind should be happening now!" The U N agent ran toward the computer at the other end of the hanger. Started to look through satellite camera. It showed Megaville with heavy artillery attacking a transport jet and two fighter jets. "Why are the Americans using so much fire power on these jets?" The U N agent said in surprise.

He turned to Dexter and Blossom and said "I'll worry about the Americans being trigger happy later but now I have to make sure no information escapes about my plan." The two of them started to run away but the U N agent was faster and pulse jump in front of them with double blade energy blade. "Now then." He said raising plasma side of the saber ready to slash down.

"Alright Starscream blow hole through the hanger and eject me out!" Matthew ordered getting in a position to jump out. Buttercup was flying next to Starscream's cockpit. As the SCA agents were in the air on waiting for the hole to be made. "Okay! Thermo-shock null laser cannon!" Starscream fired two quickly charged lasers and fired at the hangers roof and blew a huge hole.

The U N agent was blown away from Dexter and Blossom from the impact of the lasers. Dexter and Blossom looked up to ceiling where the hole was. The U N agent looked up at the hole. Matthew was ejected by Starscream closing in on the U N agent.

"It's time to end this! US vs. UN!" Matthew yelled closing in on the U N agent. He performed a strong jump kick sliding him on the ground then jumped back off of him. The U N agent looked to see Matthew alive with Buttercup landing behind. The other SCA agents landed close behind them.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled coming to hug her. When she got close she noticed that she had blood on her clothes and was in bandages. "Buttercup, what happened?" Buttercup just turned away and said "I tell you later but now we have to stop the U N agent." Blossom nodded in agreement and carried Bubbles to the end of the hanger with Dexter behind her.

"American. I see I was wrong about you. But do I have to remind you that-" The U N agent was cut off by Matthew saying "Shut up! It won't work on me this time. I may have nothing to fight for and I may not be able to prove that you activated the particle cannon but I made an oath not to the SCA but to the US of A and that will stand for as long as I live! Even if it is against me!" The U N agent got up put the double bladed energy blade on his belt and said "So what is your plan?" he said in interest.

"The question what is your plan." Matthew said spinning his deactivated lightsaber with his finger. The U N agent was able tell that Matthew was trying to prove something wrong about his plan but remained silent. "Think about." Matthew said confidently. The U N agent still saw his plan flawless and remained silent. "Okay, I'll explain it to you. So lets say this conflict goes in your favor. Yeah, let's say you kill me, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Dexter, Starscream, Air Strike, and the other SCA agents." Matthew said still confident.

The U N agent wasn't able to tell where he was going with this so he remained silent. "Okay so you weaken the US of A to a smaller military force. Then what? China. I mean they are next on the list to be a superpower right? So then you weaken them and so on. And with everyone having an approximately the same amount of military force. Then what?" Matthew said throwing the deactivated lightsaber in the air and catching it. "Then the world would have no choice but to get along. With equal military forces no nation can win anything and with that there will be no point in entering a war with anyone. And with that all countries will be able to get along within time." The U N agent answered grabbing his double bladed energy blade but not activating it.

"Hmm, You're an idiot!" Matthew said getting serious. "Are you that closed minded? Your intentions are good granted but you didn't think it through that far as may want to think you have." Matthew said keeping his guard up. The U N agent raised a brow and waited for him to continue. "You see U N, in weakening the all the powerful nations, no one can stop another in making a threat that can defeat the world. And besides the process would only be temporary. As long as the US along with other nations fund their military forces as much as they do, well all your work will be for nothing." Matthew said believing that he made his point.

"Well, maybe your more intelligent than I thought American." The U N agent said activating the double bladed energy blade then continued "Too bad you can't stop me." Matthew backed away seeing the double bladed energy blade. He then noticed the middle part that was holding the two sabers together. It was his invention so he would be able to make a double bladed lightsaber. He could tell that he took Sarah's lightsaber and combined it with his plasma saber.

"What are waiting for attack!" Japan said behind them. Matthew turned to her knowing that the U N agent would not attack him and said "Hey! You are no better then the U N agent here." Buttercup was able to tell that he did get her message and that was a relief. All the others there were confused except for the U N agent.

"What are you talking about?" Japan responded in offence. "Don't get dumb with me! As the U N has a twisted vision of world peace you have the dream of power. Once the U N is out of power because he is dead you will take complete control of the SCA and you would continue to destroy the United States' military force." She remained silent and started to back away as he continued "Yeah next time try to cover your intentions."

"Well done American! I have to say I thought you didn't even know that you would know that that was happening." Matthew really wasn't surprised that he knew but Japan was along with the other SCA agents were. "It's time I end this threat." The U N agent said calmly raising the double energy blade. He pulse jumped in front of the Japan's agent. She jumped backwards and activated her electric retractable sword.

"If you believe that you can stop me than power has corrupted your mind." The U N agent said spinning the double bladed energy blade. Japan refused to believe that she couldn't stop him so she jumped in the air prepared to slash him. He blocked the attack with the plasma part of the saber and used pulse push making her fly back and dropping her retractable sword. "Japan, your pathetic! Your skill has drop drastically. I thought you would be able to get up after simple force push." The U N agent said walking toward her.

She got to her dashed to her sword and went to attack by rushing him. Canada and UK agents rushed behind the U N agent. The U N agent span the double energy bladed saber slashed the Canada's agent's ankle and then stabbed the UK's agent's shoulder. Neither of them were killed but neither of them could fight him anymore. He then used pulse to his speed to stop Japan's agent by cutting her wrist with the plasma side making it impossible for her to use a sword.

"Japan…I am very disappointed in you. I give you second in command of the SCA and you skills don't met the requirements. Maybe giving the United States the power of second in command wasn't such a bad idea." The U N agent said as Japan's agent was kneeling in front of him holding her wrist. The U N agent raised the lightsaber part of the saber and was about the kill her. As he rushed the saber down Matthew used pulse, ignited his lightsaber, and put it in front of the U N's lightsaber.

"American! What are you doing she wants to weaken your nation for power what are you doing?" The U N said confused. "Indeed, But I am not going let you execute anyone the way you did to Sarah." Matthew responded pushing his saber out of the as Japan's agent started to crawl away.

The U N snickered and said "Maybe your right American, Maybe my plan will not work but I must be sure so you either let me do what I need to do or I kill everyone here and I get to weaken this country anyway." Matthew looked at him and said "Sorry, United Nations but I swore to this country that I would protect it with my life and I am not going to lie to this country." He then jumped backwards and got in a stance with the lightsaber.

"Alright American I will give a second chance in defeating me but I will tell you what I could tell of Sarah before I killed her." The U N said to him getting in a stance with the double bladed saber. Matthew was able to pull himself together unlike last time so he wasn't going to rush into anything nor seek for revenge. "She shown me that she had developed a friendship with her." The U N said to him bending down slowly. Matthew was surprised at what he said, he expected for him to say something that would make him angry but this time of confusion. He soon eluded the thought lowered in his stance.

All of them looked at them waiting for them to start their conflict and see who would win. It was either the United States and the things go back to normal or the U N and his plan will go into affect.

**Chapter 28** Transformers vs. American Earthlings

After Starscream ejected Matthew and the others he returned to the battlefield. Air Strike was still fighting in the air performing air strikes. As for the US military personal well they were keeping the jets occupied by using the immense firepower they had stationed there.

"Air Strike, I've dropped off the humans." Starscream announced as he flew next to Air Strike. "So what, we leave now?" Air Strike asked as they both dodged incoming missals around them. "No, we have to make the military concentrate on us so they have enough time to stop the one behind the attack with the particle cannon." Starscream responded as they attempted to dodge missals and other projectiles. "Air Strike we also can't transform otherwise they will be able attack on ground so stay in the air and jet form, we don't want them knowing that we transformers and avoid killing anyone." Starscream reminded as flew apart from him.

Starscream did his best dodging the missals and incoming antiaircraft guns. It would take more than a few missals to go down but he was able to out maneuver most them. He would usually just worry about the other jets and helicopters but he would occasionally take out a few turrets or antiaircraft guns.

Starscream was dodging a brigade of missals and using his machine guns to destroy incoming missals. Just then jets were behind him about to open fire on him. Starscream lifted into the slowly till they were directly behind them. The two jets both fired one missal coming behind him. Starscream waited for it and then said "Backward null beam cannon." He then fired his laser cannons backwards and he shot two short lasers the jets were destroyed the two missals and the lasers continued to travel hitting the two jets not destroying them but disabling them and the two pilots ejected.

Air Strike was concentrating on the turrets and ground units avoiding to hit the humans. He used only his laser guns and rarely used missals. He focused his firepower on two of the anti air vehicles before they fired. He was successful, but then two fighter jets went behind him. He noticed them as he pulled up. He tried to shake them but they were stuck behind him and locked.

"Dad! I got two jets on me can I get some help!" Air Strike yelled over the radio to his father. Starscream began to look for him and finally saw him pulling up as fast he could. Starscream wasn't able to get a clear shot when he flew over to them.

Just then the two jets fired several missals at Air Strike. Air Strike sped up as fast as he could knowing if he turned back he would get hit. Starscream flew behind the fighter jets and fired his machine guns at them. The two jets were destroyed but the missals were still coming toward Air Strike. He wasn't able to hit the missals without hitting him. Starscream struggled to make a discussion in weather he should fire and hit him or let the missals hit him and could think of a way in not doing both.

Air Strike knew he reached too much altitude and he would have to turn down soon. The missals were only getting closer and he had to make his move now. He finally decided to turn and just then the missals behind him exploded and the impact hit his engines and making go out of control and the boosters were no longer working.

"Air Strike!" Starscream screamed as he saw Air Strike falling with the black smoke coming from his engines. Starscream did a nose dive after him. "Air Strike Transform!" Air Strike was able to hear him but barely so he transformed to robot mode. Starscream flew down faster than him, transformed, and then flew in front of him and caught him.

Starscream carried him as landed somewhere in the city with all the resistance destroyed. He but him down leaning on the side of a building. Air Strike flicked his optics opened and saw that he was alright. Starscream happy see that he was alright. "Dad, I ruined our cover." Air Strike said looking up to his father.

Starscream looked at him and said "Don't worry about it now. We just have to move on without being in jet mode. Let just protect the facility now." He put out his hand as Air Strike grabbed it as Starscream helped him up. "Are you okay to fight?" Starscream asked as Air Strike started to move around. "Yeah I think so." Air Strike responded. Starscream nodded and they both ran back into battle in order to hold of the resistance to give the humans time.

**Chapter 29** United we stand or nations will fall

"American, I will let you change your option before the fight." The U N agent said. Matthew remained silent as he stayed in his position. "I see that you have made your dissuasion American." He said spinning the saber around and put it behind him. Matthew put his saber in front waiting for him to attack.

Blossom put Bubbles on the ground leaning on the wall waiting as Buttercup was behind Matthew incase of something was to happened. Dexter was next to Blossom watching as the Australian agent watched not on any side.

The U N agent ran toward Matthew with the double bladed saber slashing the ground making sparks in his face. Matthew jumped back and as he did the U N agent jumped kneed him in the chin. He flipped back, started running toward him jumped on him with his feet and kicked off of him. While on the ground Matthew ran toward him with his lightsaber, the U N agent noticed him and blocked the saber slash with the plasma side of the double saber. He got up slowly as they were still struggling in a saber lock.

The U N then forced Matthew's saber up then turned and kicked him. He broke the saber lock and ran toward him the lightsaber side of double saber. He sung the saber at Matthew as he jumped back avoiding the saber. He came toward him with pulse jump. Matthew blocked his saber with his and kicked him back to the ground and then landed. The U N agent did a back flip and used pulse for running toward him spinning the double bladed saber. Matthew ran toward him with his lightsaber in the air. The two of them then continually clashed their sabers. The U N agent attacked Matthew using both ends of the double sabers as Matthew was only able block.

After a while clashing their sabers Matthew was able to tell he couldn't beat him like this. He was just way better than him. He then used pulse in his speed moving the U N agents saber away and kicked him back. The U N agent flipped back and ran toward him then used pulse in his strength punching the ground diagonally in front of Matthew making go into the air. The U N agent then jumped up to him and then pulse kicked him and he flew a few yards way.

Matthew was struggling to get up much less able to get back up. He was far more powerful then him and after getting get pulse kicked he was not wanting to get hurt again. The U N agent walked toward him with the double saber and said "Well American, You did a lot better this time but yet again you fail." Matthew snickered as he got closer. The U N agent stopped in front of him confused at why he was laughing.

"U N…You really are closed minded." Matthew said looking up to him. He then used pulse in strength and kicked the double saber in the U N agent's stomach. The U N agent grabbed his stomach from the immense pain. Then Matthew got up and used pulse again in strength, ran toward him, and pulse kneed him hard.

He then stopped at he was getting a head ache from using pulse. Because he used pulse so often he couldn't concentrate and the pain would only get worse if he continued to use pulse. But he knew that wasn't an option. He put his hand over his head as if stressed but kept his eyes on the U N agent.

The U N agent laughed as he got up and said "American, I see that your brain has reached its limit. You mind can't control it after continuous uses of pulse." Matthew already knew he couldn't control pulse at its full extent but didn't know the U N could. "You see American, My mind was altered with the DNA of a creature not from Earth with powerful mental power. I have pulse naturally and artificially as you have it only naturally making you unable to experience pulse at its full potential." He said walking toward him.

"I don't need to be mentally altered to do my job much less stop thee." Matthew responded removing his hand and focussing on the U N agent. "No need to prolong this little charade of ours American. Let's finish this." The U N agent said pulling out a plasma pistol and aiming it at him. "What! This is a dual of hand to hand combat and sabers not of guns!" Matthew said reacting. "Well American I do believe in a fair fight. But I am in a hurry to weaken this country and others along with it." The U N agent responded.

Just then Buttercup fired her laser eyes at his plasma gun out of his hand. He turned to her took out another gun and aimed it her "Now I will finish the job of whatever happened to you." Matthew ran toward the U N agent to stop him. Just then the U N agent's gun's barrel was cut off with a sharp metal blade.

"Australian! Why are you getting involved!" The U N agent said seeing that he destroyed his gun with his retractable sword. Australia's agent looked up to him and said "Sorry mate, but I can't risk my country's safety." He then jumped back next to Matthew readying his retractable electric sword.

"Okay Australia, which side are you on mine or Japan's?" Matthew said looking at him. Australia didn't look at him but responded "Neither…my job is to protect my country and it is your job to protect yours so let's team up and take this agent and prove the innocent." Matthew nodded span the lightsaber around and waited for the U N agent to attack. Matthew turned to the U N agent and said "Indeed."

"So two countries have turned on the SCA, alright American and Australian, fight me!" The U N agent said running toward them with the double saber. The agents rushed toward them and all of them were in the saber fight. They continued to clash their sabers as the U N agent didn't seem any easier.

The U N agent then took the double saber clashed it with the Australia's agent's and span it out of his hand. Matthew came from behind to attack. The U N agent saw him and turned and used pulse push he flew back. With in a second he turned back to the Australia's agent slashed him in the torso and then his leg.

Matthew froze at the fact he may fail again. Even with the help of others he couldn't prevent someone from getting killed by him. Even though Australia's agent wasn't really his friend, he still could live with himself if he let another die.

"No! Not again! Never!" Matthew screamed grabbing his lightsaber used pulse at amazing speed. He swung his lightsaber up in front of the U N agent and cut the double saber in half. The lightsaber part flew into the air. Matthew used pulse again to his jump speed and grabbed Sarah's lightsaber. He then came down with the two sabers ready to kill the U N agent.

The U N agent saw Matthew coming with the two sabers. But he still had the plasma side. He put the saber up to block the attack. Matthew's lightsaber hit the plasma blade as Sarah's cut the handle of the saber and cut part of the U N agent's hand. The Plasma saber exploded after it was cut and both flew back.

"American! Please spare me. As I did to you and your friends." The U N agent said as he looked seeing Matthew's silhouette with in the smoke of the two sabers can be seen. He could hear Matthew snicker as he said "U N agent, you may have spared me but you haven't spared anyone else! What makes an American SCA agent more worthy of living then American citizens, or American heroes, or any other creature from any other origin?"

Just then Blossom felt…powerful again, she felt like she did before. And she was floating which only meant that her powers have returned. She couldn't hold in her joy of having her abilities again. She waited till the fight was done. Buttercup turned and noticed but concentrated on the U N agent.

Matthew walked closer not stopping and it was clear he wanted to kill him. The U N agent backed away with no weapons and he actually found fear in Matthew not only because he had the weapons but also because he was obviously wanting revenge and it would take more than his abilities to stop him. He got up and started to run away but Matthew continued just to walk. Just then Blossom and Buttercup flew in front of him to stop him. He backed away from them.

Blossom was waiting for this, she flew toward him and attacked him by punching him in the stomach them upper cutting him then grabbed him by the collar and threw him back to the ground in front of Matthew.

Matthew looked down at him and raised the two sabers. He U N agent couldn't escape from the fact he was in serious pain. The U N agent got to his knees but couldn't get up. "Matthew! What are you doing?" Blossom yelled thinking that Matthew was going to killing him. He brought the sabers down but deactivated them before hitting him. The U N agent looked at him confused.

Matthew snickered and said "Sorry, execution isn't the American way…to me." He then placed deactivated both sabers on his belt, looked at the U N agent then did a round house kick to him in the face and fell back. Blossom flew in front of to make sure he didn't move. The Australia's agent laughed holding on to his wounds and said "Good work mate!" Matthew turned to him then to the others and said "It's not over, I have to prove my innocents and I have one personal mission." He then walked to his computer at the end of the hanger.

Matthew typed in coordinates on a bird's eye view of the arctic. Dexter recognized saw what he was doing. He was using the Particle Cannon to destroy the SCA Headquarters. "Are you crazy?! You will kill the people there!" Dexter exclaimed. All the other looked up at Matthew. He then said still looking at the computer "No one will die all of them have left because they are returning to the original UN headquarters because of protocol, every first day of the month. Which meanings the base is empty.

"American! You destroy that base SCA is dead!" The U N agent said looking up at him. Matthew turned to him and said "Indeed." The U N agent was about to get up but Blossom froze his legs to the ground with ice breath. "See what happens when you take to powers of a powerpuff." Blossom snickered. The U N agent ignored her said "And if you destroy the SCA Headquarters you will no longer be able to be alone. You'll be considered an orphan again and that means you will live totally different life and your skills will be for nothing." Matthew turned away back to the computer and said "Well…we all have to live with a sacrifice."

He then pressed a blue button. Alarms went off and his computer said "Warning! Particle Cannon engaged." His computer showed a video of the Particle Cannon destroying the base and the SCA. All were in silence at the sight of the destruction of the SCA. The U N agent just stopped a laid there on the ground and felt all hope was lost. Matthew turned to all of them and they saw that he had no satisfaction in doing what he did. They all realized that it was not for revenge, but for justice for doing what they did to all the SCA agents for taking away their families, and their childhood.

Buttercup then noticed that Japan's agent and the others SCA agents were gone. She flew out of the hanger to find them. She flew through the hallway to the control room to find them all their using one of the computers. Japan was looking up on government secrets. She then turned to see her and said "Well if it isn't the American Powerpuff Girl Buttercup."

Japan really wasn't concerned about defeating her. She was injured and she couldn't use her abilities at her fullest. This only meant that she could easily be defeated. "You're not going anywhere till this over." Buttercup said glaring at her.

"We have no problem defeating you, since the American has softened you up. So be smart and let us do what we have to do." UK said as he turned to her. "It will take more than the slash from a lightsaber to keep me down. And I can still take all you on." Buttercup said ready to rush them. Japan was the only one really still able to fight so she went in front of her.

Japan rushed her as Buttercup flew toward her. Japan ducked as she toward her. She then turned to her took out an electric bullet gun and fired. She missed Buttercup and Buttercup turned to her fired her laser eyes at the gun and the gun partially melted making it unusable. Japan rushed her again this running at full speed in order to get her. Buttercup flew over her grabbed her neck and threw her down to the ground and held her there. The two other agents went to help her but Buttercup turned to them with red eyes making them stop and not interfering with them.

"Alright, Japan now stay still and wait till this is over." Buttercup said turning back to her with her eyes still red. Just then, Dexter heard the commotion and entered in. "What happened here?" Dexter asked looking at Buttercup. "Long story four eyes; wait what happen to Starscream and Air Strike?" Buttercup asked. Dexter didn't know since he was trapped with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Oh no, I forgot about Starscream!" Matthew said realizing that something was a miss. He turned to them see that Buttercup and Dexter were gone. Just then Buttercup and Dexter came out with Buttercup holding Japan agent by the neck with the other agent following. "What the heck is going on here?" Matthew asked seeing them walk though. "Japan here was taken the US secrets and I stopped her so don't be yelling at me." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Okay that is one question answered. Now then look I am going to need everyone's cooperation on this because I know how to get me innocent, save Starscream and Air Strike, and prevent the US to become a new target for destroying the SCA." Matthew said looking at of them. Then all nodded in agreement. "Sure what do you need." Blossom said.

"Cool, now then, Dex I need you to work on my computer and make a message to get the army to stand down. Blossom I need you go out and tell Starscream and Air Strike that we finished this and tell them to leave. And Buttercup I need thee to stay here and watch over things." Matthew ordered them all. "What are you going to do?" Buttercup asked in a tone. Matthew turned to her and said "I am going to prove my innocents."

Matthew then used pulse punch on the ice holding the U N agent and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out the hanger open. The rest did as they were told for sure ending this conflict.

**Chapter 30** End of the Conflict

"Null beam cannon!" Starscream yelled firing at two multi missal vehicles and destroying them. Air Strike was behind him firing his lasers at tanks and stopping them. "Dad how much longer, it seems the American humans have an unlimited number of artillery." Air Strike said walking back.

Starscream wasn't sure and couldn't know what the heck was going on. All he knew was that they were stay till the U N agent was taken care of. "We have to hold up till they say they-" Starscream was cut off by see a pink laser like thing flying around. He was able to tell it was one of the girls.

Blossom flew in front of Starscream's face yell said "Starscream, we stopped the agent now get out of here!" Starscream backed away from her said "Finally! Air Strike lets get the army away head back to Autobot City." Air Strike nodded as he ran threw one of the large roads. Starscream turned away transformed and flew next to Air Strike transformed back to robot mode and they ran out of Megaville.

Just then Machine guns and missals were aimed at Blossom. She stopped knowing that she couldn't out run the missals. "Alright men fire!" One soldier said. "But sir she is a Powerpuff Girl. She protects this city." Another soldier said. "We have intelligence that she is one of the people aiding the SCA agent." Another soldier said. Within a short time they all got at an argument.

Blossom realized that all of them were not paying anymore attention to her and saw that they wouldn't even notice. She simply shrugged and flew back to the base.

Matthew dragged the U N agent out said the base where all the artillery was destroyed. Matthew then threw the U N agent to the ground. "Alright United Nations! You are going to prove my innocents." He said walking toward him.

The U N agent was in intense pain and wasn't able to fight back. With his hands scared from the plasma saber explosion and the lightsaber cut, his legs were almost unusable because of them being frozen and then the ice breaking made them feel worse and using pulse would only make his pain worse.

"What makes you think I will help you?" The U N agent said back. Matthew grabbed him by the neck and raised him up and said "Okay U N! You have totally ticked me off! First I am nearly killed by the few people I can trust, and then you endanger those few people and my only friend ONE OF WHICH YOU KILLED! And you made me go nearly insane in killing myself and killing someone else and I have to now resolve my name. Thus I believe that I have a total right to kill you!" The U N agent gave a smirk and said "American…I have lost everything I cared for just as you have." Matthew stopped confused and let go and he fall to the ground.

"American…You cared for Sarah, your frie- fellow companions, and your country. As I only cared for the United Nations and it safety. You have more will power than me American, I can't live on." Matthew got ticked and walked away from him and said "Look I am not going to kill you for the sake of mercy killing. If you so desire to take your own life after I am through with you then so be it. Let's just get to Megaville and clear my name!"

"Tell me American, how will you resolve the hole you made with the United Nations and America?" The U N agent asked as Matthew walked toward him. He just grinned and said "I already did." The U N agent stopped confused and said "How?" He just looked at him and responded "You are out of will power and physical power, as Japan is in the same situation…but she also has been charge with mutiny. So in doing the process of elimination, who has control over the SCA?" The U N agent stopped realizing that he was right. "Yeah, and so as new leader I can destroy the SCA and all information it had." Matthew said dragging him by shoulders.

The U N agent sighed in seeing that he was now finished. With the SCA gone he loses his identity, unlike Matthew or other SCA agents who are also in the country they represent so they are still considered people of the country. Knowing that Matthew would find away to clear his name he decided just to admit it instead of prolonging it.

He dragged him down to Megaville looking for some sort of place with a strong signal and live televised signal in order to show and prove he didn't activate the Particle Cannon. While walking in the city he found a research station that televised their research.

They went to a small research station in Megaville with the equipment to track the Particle Cannon and the activation key. Matthew dropped him and went to the computer to type in the information to find the weapon along with the key.

"American, what is your plan?" The U N agent asked leaning on the wall. Matthew continued to type in the information and said "I am going to show the evidence in proving my innocents and you are going to represent the United Nations SCA agent evolvement and how I had nothing to do with it." He then stopped typing on the computer, turned to him and continued "Fine? You do this I will make sure I give you a good word in for your trial."

"No need American, I just want to end it." The U N agent said to him. Matthew turned to seeing that he really did want to kill himself. Despite the fact he killed his only friend and killed nearly a hundred American civilians he knew he couldn't let him do that. It wasn't only morally wrong it was kind of sick to him. He remembered what he said earlier about killing himself and felt like a merciless murderer.

"Come on U N, you know suicide is not answer. You may not follow a religious order as I do but I am sure you have morals come on." Matthew said trying to convince him not to do that. "No…It my way in things. I will not do the 'American way'. As I hail from no nation." The U N responded. Matthew saw that nothing was going to change his mind and he was only wasting time. He left to continue the information on the computer.

Dexter was on the computer increasing the power of the Particle Cannon to it full extent so it can get maximum energy from the sun so it can recharge quicker. Buttercup was still keeping an eye on the agents in the facility.

"So what the plan four eyes?" Buttercup asked still looking over the agents. "Alright, the United States military has been sent the message." Dexter responded continuing to work on the computer. "That is not what I asked." She said to him. "I don't know. He just told me send in the transmission to stop the military force."

"Great he's keeping us in the dark again." Buttercup responded to his statement. Japan was at the end of the wall with the other agents on the ground. Japan didn't share favor with them. She wanted complete power in the SCA and now the SCA is gone for good.

"What makes you think that the American will be able to stop this?" Japan asked Buttercup. Buttercup just stared at her thinking about it. She did have her droughts about the plan. But after what happen earlier she decided just to not question anything right now.

Just then Blossom came through the roof of the facility landing in the middle of the facility. Buttercup turned to her and asked "So what happened?" Blossom turned to her and responded "Well, Starscream and Air Strike have left the city."

"Finally!" Dexter exclaimed after he stopped typing on the computer. Blossom walked next to him and Buttercup followed and looked at the large screen. "So now the military is going to stand down?" Blossom asked Dexter. "It should. I made the message from one of the most respected and most powerful commander of the military in this part of the country." He answered sitting at the chair there.

Japan the others were about to escape but Buttercup fired her laser eyes at their feet and said "You're staying here." The agents sat back down and listen now that Blossom was there.

But all they can do now is wait till Matthew returns.

"Okay U N. This is it. All you have to do is go in front and say you were behind the whole thing and you may leave." Matthew said in a claim voice feeling kind of guilty sitting at the chair controlling the cameras. The U N agent was sitting on a chair in front the camera to be televised. Matthew was able to hack into the system so it would air all over the world by use a device he got from the government to control other satellites.

The U N agent stood ready looking at the camera lens and waited for the red button to on. So he may be able to end this disaster.

Just then Matthew's computer went off showing a television station and it showed the U N agent. All of them including the agents were confused at see him on the screen. He then said;

"America, France, Japan, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia. Agencies and military personal of these origins I have a message. As former leader of the SCA I was going to equal out all nations military power. In order to conduct my plan I framed the American SCA agent by using a power military weapon called the Particle Cannon. I was the one that activated the weapon to kill the protesters at the American court house. In knowing that the Americans witnessed this weapon's power would go after the American. But I have failed my mission and I realize that I was wrong about how this would affect the world. The American SCA agent, the transformers, and all the other people that were with him have nothing to do with this plan or activation of the weapon. Because of my actions I have destroyed the SCA in order to make sure that this will never happen again. I am at the Channel 16 research station. I will be waiting for my arrest."

All of them were surprised that he actually did it. Told the whole world about the plan and took full responsibility for it. It is almost safe to say it is finally over.

Matthew sighed as he turned of the camera and looked at the U N agent somewhat sad. He felt wired feeling sorry for him, especially since he killed Sarah. He then started to walk out of the room saying "Are you sure that you don't want me to put a good word in?"

The U N agent just said "No, I have nowhere to go American. Besides I deserve this." Matthew started to leave but was stopped by the U N agent saying "American, I need to tell you something before you leave." Matthew stopped to see what he wanted to say. "Sarah is still alive." He said to him. He ran back to him and said "Where!" The U N agent closed his eyes and said "At your facility in the underground supply room. Now leave American they are almost here."

Matthew was now very confused but he wasn't complaining. He then heard men running up the stairs. Matthew jumped out of the window see the military personal entering the building. Luckily no was where he got out so he was able to run back to his facility. He was now able to say it was over.

**Chapter 31** New way of life

When Matthew returned he released Sarah and the other agents were sent back their counties. They are all in the hanger now wondering what was going to happen now.

"Well it looks, like your plan worked Matt." Buttercup said to Matthew as he was sitting at the computer chair. Matthew sighed and said "Indeed…" All of them were unable to tell what was bothering him. "What's wrong? We won! Got the person behind the attack and we proved your innocents." Blossom pointed out trying to cheer him. "Yeah…I know, but now what? I mean…I spent my entire childhood in training to be who I am was and now that the SCA is gone what am I going to do?"

Just then Bubbles finally woke up. They all saw her trying to get up till Blossom went to go help her up. "What happen?" She said rubbing her head. Blossom simply responded "You missed a lot."

"Why don't you back to your family?" Buttercup asked. Matthew amazingly didn't have a bad reaction to that but he remained silent. Dexter and Blossom simply looked at her and she was able to tell something was about his family they knew about.

"It doesn't matter… return to your homes please. You have done everything I needed and I thank you greatly but you have done what you are supposed to do and I must do this on my own." Matthew said to them. All of them saw that he was right and nothing was going to change his mind. The Powerpuffs and Dexter left the facility after he made that statement.

Sarah stood next to Matthew unable to figure it out her self why he was acting this way. "Matthew, what is wrong." She asked him as he turned away from the computer. He sighed and said "This has been of the world's biggest attempts in killing someone. I am chased, attacked and now I believe that I can't serve America anymore."

Sarah saw his point and realized that even though both didn't like the SCA they believed that they have proved nothing in the process in getting rid of it. "Sarah." Matthew said turning to her. She turned her to see what he wanted "Return to your family." He said to her.

She was both happy and shocked at that statement. She really did want to return to her family but Matthew was her only friend and only person she really knew. "But…what about you?" she asked him. Matthew looked up to her eyes and said "I will find something. I may be officially an orphan but I will find a new way of life. Now please return home." Sarah simply nodded and left him.

She was about to leave in the U N's jet that was behind the facility. Matthew came behind her before she left and said "Sarah you want this?" Matthew said to her holding out her lightsaber. Sarah reached her hand out for but put stopped and put it back. "Thank you but I don't want to have a memory of a weapon or fighting anymore." Matthew simply nodded and put it on his belt. She entered the cockpit and started the jet. As she was lifting into the air she waved to Matthew. Matthew simply saluted to her as she left. She then laughed at it because even though she hated his American pride he knew she would remember it forever.

**Chapter 32** New Job

3 weeks later…

It is high noon and a lot of people were on the run of a prison brake with many convicted felons on the run. The police lost control and it was up to the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter to end it.

"Come on! I thought you guys were criminals you guys are pathetic." Buttercup exclaimed beating up random criminals. Dexter was using his robotic armor as a barrage shield not allowing some of them to escape. Bubbles helped by literally sending them back into jail. As Blossom used be basic powers to stop them. After long time trying to hold in the criminals, a bunch escaped though one end intersections there behind a group of buildings.

"Okay, Buttercup you go over the building to stop them, Bubbles you come from the right, and Dexter you from the left, I am going in the front. Go!" Blossom ordered as she flew to where she said. And the others followed her orders. Blossom fallowed directly behind them and the others went on the side of the buildings to stop them. They all got to there to their assigned positions.

"Alright go!" She yelled they all went to stop them but stopped to see something they were all surprised to see. Matthew was on top of the criminals beat up spinning around his lightsaber in his hand. They were all in shock that he was even in the city anymore.

He threw his lightsaber in the air and said "You don't mind it I join thee do ye?"

**Epilogue**

Well Matthew joins the Powerpuff girls and Dexter to fight crime in Megaville. He is no longer known as an agent but now a superhero. He doesn't have any connection to the US government or any other government anymore. He is able to consider the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter his friends as they do to him too. He lives in secret in his old facility and has a similar job to Dexter's; He is only used when needed and when he is the only one available. He is referred to as part of the team and is respected for what he has done.

Sarah returned to France and returned to her family. It took her awhile for her to prove to her family it was her because they haven't seen her in eight years but she found a way. Even though she is happy being in her country again and is with her family she misses Matthew and the other too really. She is starting over but she still always has an unwanted desire to fight inside of her again.

As for Starscream and Air Strike was another story. He took Starscream along time to convince Optimus Prime that what he did was right. When fighting the military personal. But because of the televised message from the U N agent Prime later believed what he did we necessary, just didn't agree with his methods.

The U N agent was put to trial and was given a life sentence. In less than two weeks it was reported that he committed suicide.

**Alternate Endings**

In this story many ideas came through my head and well I just wanted tell them.

**Original Ending**

Originally Matthew was going to die at the end of the story by the U N agent's military force by a helicopter coming up behind him and firing a thousands bullets into his back. He was going to be on his own the whole time and doesn't get allied with anyone. And everyone goes back to normal life as most government agencies. The Powerpuffs and Dexter were going to find out after his death that he didn't do it and to prove his innocents they try to stop the U N agent. The Powerpuffs were going to be the ones who stopped the U N agent's plan. And Sarah is found alive underground in France.

Reason of Change: Simply because it just seems like one of those stupid endings.

**Second Ending**

Another idea came up and it was going to be that Dexter and Blossom were the only ones helping Matthew in trying to prove his innocents as the others are after him. Sarah was actually killed this time. And in the end Matthew was really going to kill the U N agent in the fight they had. He was going to remain on the run for the rest of life.

Reason of Change: Man I didn't think my imagination was that bad I mean violent…Wow!

**Third Ending**

Somewhat of a continuation of part of the second idea but after the fight with the U N agent, General Grievous is rebuilt by the United Nations. He has another fight with Matthew and he won. And still he is on the run from the world.

Reason of Change: Sounded and seemed pretty stupid.

**Fourth Ending**

Basically at the end of the story of what is the ending, Sarah and Matthew start a relationship. Sarah never returns to France

Reason of Change: This romance thing is not my strong point. I would rather write about a love story between Dexter and Blossom…It's not to happen!

**Fifth Ending**

The same exact ending as the story really ended, but this time Sarah did really die. And Matthew lives in a depression and doesn't become a superhero. He tells them to leave and they do and they never see him again.

Reason of Change: Didn't seem right for a character like Matthew.


End file.
